The Advice
by DoctorStarlett
Summary: Set again after "Field Mice" Hodges is nervous as heck to ask Wendy out on an official date. So he seeks advice from his colleagues... This one is going to continue into many chapters... : Chapter 7-10 becomes angsty as our heroes go into the field...
1. Greg's Advice

After the kiss, Wendy turned and headed out of Hodges' lab. The kiss did something to him, something that he had not felt in a very long time. It was then that he knew he was head-over-heels in love with her and couldn't stop his heart from palpitating hard. The last time he had this feeling was in high school when his prom date kissed him good night. But this was different. He was an awkward teenager then but now he was an adult. Yes he was a socially inept geek who constantly says the wrong thing around the woman of his dreams. (and sometimes quite literally his dreams…)

Hodges finally regained normal breathing. _What now? _ He thought. _She kissed me and walked away, what the hell do I do now. Go after her or stand here like a moron? _ He sighed and decided to ask one of his colleagues for advice. He knew that Nick was still out in the field tending to his case as was Catherine. Langston was in a meeting with Ecklie over something so that left Greg Sanders. Hodges never in his life thought he'd go to Greg for advice. Greg Sanders, the former DNA tech who was once a rival for the affections for Mia. (the DNA tech after Greg)

Hodges caught up with Greg in the breakroom, Greg was thumbing through a magazine and eating a sandwich.

"Greg, um… can I have a word with you?" he said sincerely.

Greg eyed the abrasive Trace tech. "Why? What are you going to accuse me of now?"

Hodges sighed. "It is nothing like that. I-um need your advice … " he said.

Greg raised an eyebrow and the older man. "YOU are asking ME for advice? What brings this on?"

"Um… I …" Hodges stopped. He was still fumbling with words and couldn't spit it out. _Why am I doing this to myself? I am asking Greg Sanders for advice on women? Oh god I don't want to do this!_"

Greg took pity on him. "Does this have anything to do with the almost-date between Wendy and Henry or the kiss between you and Wendy?" he asked trying to get Hodges to open up.

Hodges blushed. "Yes. Um the kiss between me and Wendy… " he said looking away.

"You are asking me about romance aren't you?" Greg said in a loud whisper.

"This is embarrassing enough Greg, please keep your voice down!" Hodges said through clenched teeth.

Greg couldn't help teasing him. "You are actually coming to me for woman advice."

"Greg!"

"Ok sorry. What do you want to know?"

Hodges sighed. "Well – I – uh it's been a while and I need some moves, lines whatever…" he said.

"Dry spells aren't good.. believe me."

"Greg – this is about me." Hodges said.

"Sorry."

"Ok, you want to go to her and ask her out to somewhere local, nice but not too fancy for a first date. I heard about where Henry was going to take Wendy on their first date, a little too flashy in my opinion."

Hodges nodded making mental notes. "Ok… got it."

"Make sure your car is clean, no girl likes to get into a messy vehicle."

"My car is always immaculate." Hodges replied. "I vacuum it and clean it of trash and stuff every week"

"That's a little obsessive, but .. if it works good for you."

"Now – do you expect anything on a first date?"

Hodges blushed. "Of course not, but um we've known each other for so long that – if it so happens we do take it to a new level…"

"Make sure you are prepared." Greg said. "there is nothing like being ready for a home-run and not being prepared with the proper gloves."

Hodges gave him a funny look.

"It's an analogy Hodges wake up! My God have you EVER had sex?"

Hodges didn't reply to that question.

"What about the 'ask' I don't want to sound like a lame-ass teenager. That would be horrid. I mean I'm quite a bit older than a damn teenager."

"Everyone gets nervous asking a woman out Hodges, you just have to be confidence in the matter."

Hodges sighed. "That is the thing. I don't have the confidence Greg. After the stupid stuff I did around her I feel like a fool if I mess up."

Greg looked at him. "David, from one man to another you need to forget the past, forget the stupid things you did to Wendy and swallow it and go to her and ask her out. It is not a marriage proposal, it's a date. A first date albeit but take that first step and things will fall into place."

Hodges looked at his former rival and nodded. "Just be myself right, take that deep breath and be confident, try not to have a voice waver ... "

"We do want you to be happy Hodges, we don't want you to go back to your surly self. When you're around Wendy you seem to enjoy life a lot better."

"Thank you Greg," He said. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck David – just be confident."

TBC – next chapter "Asking her out…"


	2. Asking Her out

Asking her out…

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: I'm sorry if the first chapter was a bit rushed. This one will be not so rushed. (hopefully) I want to get these stories out before my muse goes away again for 6 months….

Armed with the advice that Greg gave him to be confident and calm and just to be himself, Hodges headed from the break room towards Wendy's lab. She was in there, alone. Shift was technically over, but she was staring at something in her microscope.

He approached her door and knocked softly and she pulled her head out from under the microscope and looked at him. "Hi" she said with a smile.

"Hi" he replied and said nothing else.

There was awkward silence. "May I help you with something Hodges?" she asked him approaching him.

"Um…how about we go out for dinner tonight. Just you and me." He said then cringed. _Just you and me…how freaking lame is that!_

As soon as he said that he blushed and turned on his heel and ran from her lab. _"Oh God what the hell made me say "just you and me?" Of course it was just her and I going on a date. What the hell was I thinking!" _

Wendy smiled. "Hodges asked me out on a real date didn't he?" she said to Mandy who had been standing in Wendy's lab, but out of his view.

"Yes he did. But why did he bolt like that?"

Wendy shrugged. "I have no idea. He got all flustered and bolted."

"He's just nervous about asking you out Wendy. " said a new voice.

"Greg. Do you know why he got all flustered?"

"I didn't hear him ask you out Wendy, what did he say?"

Wendy repeated to Greg exactly what he said.

"I see why he was flustered. It was the _"just you and I"_ line. " Greg clarified.

Wendy sighed. "I'd better go talk to him. He's embarrassed because he thought he flubbed up the ask. Hell I don't care how he asks me out, just as long as he does it!"

Hodges had sought out another colleague for advice.

"I blew it Catherine. I think I ruined it for us." He said.

"Hodges, what are you worried about?"

"I don't want to ruin my chances with her. I mean I've been dancing around it for years, and constantly make an ass out of myself around her and when I'm finally ready to take the bull by the horns, I totally flub it up!"

Catherine closed her eyes. "You like her don't you Hodges, then you need to dive in and go for it. You've worked together for four years, have been to parties and events together with the lab so you know each other well. What are you afraid of?

"This is a serious date Catherine and it is going to be her and I alone, I won't have any of my colleagues to back me up and help me if I screw up." He replied.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "You need more confidence David. You definitely lack that. This is not like asking a 'strange' girl out on a date, it is a colleague, it is Wendy for goodness sake. I am sure if you mess up the actual asking of the date, she will not hold it against you."

"I just want it to be perfect." He confessed.

"Take the bull by the horns and ask her for goodness sake!"

Hodges thanked her for her advice and he walked back towards her lab. She was standing there once again looking at something in the microscope.

"You back again" she asked, not looking up from her microscope.

"Yes."

There was once again awkward silence.

"David, don't you have something to ask me?" she encouraged.

He stood there staring at her with his mouth opened but no sound coming out. _She called me David._

"Hodges…I don't have all night.." she said.

"W-wanna g-go out? Um maybe for dinner and an um movie?" he said awkwardly and avoiding her eyes as he stuttered.

"Please relax David, I'm not going to bite."

He blushed again. "I-it's been a w-while s-since I've gone out with a woman. S-so that's why I'm n-nervous."

"No need to be nervous." She said and walked from her lab towards the locker room.

Hodges followed. As he passed the break room, both Greg and Catherine were in there and he looked at them and they gave him the thumbs up.

TBC: The first date… disaster or success?


	3. The Date

The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

A/N: Hodges finally got the courage to ask his lady-love Wendy out on a date, but will his nerves get the better of him on his very first date with Wendy.

They left their cars at the lab and hailed a cab to a restaurant. They knew they would be drinking so they decided to play it safe. The restaurant they went to was Bistro 2010 a nice semi-casual (no jeans though) place. Apparently it had just opened up early in the new year, had a lot of good reviews and an assortment of food and drink available.

They only had to wait 10 minutes for a table to open up when they were seated. "What would you like to drink." The waiter asked.

They agreed on a nice bottle red house wine. The waiter gave them a few more minutes to choose their food while he went to get their drinks.

"What are you going to have David?" Wendy asked.

"I am not sure. I'm torn between the salmon and the steak. I have heard good things about both. The chef was a graduate from the top cooking school in the state and came with loads of recommendations from previous employers." He replied.

"I think I'm going to go with the Salmon and a side salad" Wendy said.

"I'll go with the steak and side salad." Hodges decided.

When the waiter came back they ordered and he poured the wine for them.

There was awkward silence for a few moments.

"I'm glad you finally asked me out Hodges. I-I've been waiting for a long time for this." She said.

"It was an awkward situation Wendy. I mean I tend to put my foot in my mouth around you don't I?"

Wendy took a sip of her wine. "Yes sometimes you do. But other times it is an attempt at a joke or tease but falls flat."

"I'm going through a dry spell Wendy. I get nervous around you because its been so long." He confessed and blushed.

"That is nothing to be embarrassed about David. I'm going through a dry spell too."

"It is embarrassing for me, a guy because well – men tend to talk and share their um y-know… and I have nothing to share." He said blushing even more.

"I hope if all goes well with us you won't be sharing details. Girls don't like that."

"I'd keep it very tasteful don't worry."

Wendy didn't say anything.

Their meals were taking a lot longer than they had imagined and the restaurant wasn't all that full either. They were getting hungry and running out of wine.

"Excuse me sir, can you please check up on our meals, we've been waiting for 30 minutes and there have been three tables around us that arrived after us and have received their meals." Hodges said politely.

The waiter nodded distractedly and walked away.

"Well that was rude." Hodges muttered.

Two minutes later the chef came storming out and addressed Hodges.

"What is your problem sir? Why are you complaining about the food I make?"

"I was not complaining about the food, I just asked the waiter to see what was taking so long in preparing the meal, we've been waiting 30 minutes for our food and that table over there has received their meal well after the waiter took our order!"

"You have some nerve complaining. You wait like everyone else." The chef said and stormed back into the kitchen.

There was deathly silence between Hodges and Wendy. Both were stunned at the treatment they had just received.

Ten minutes later the waiter returned and slammed down the meals that Hodges and Wendy ordered.

The steak was burnt but the salmon _looked_ fine.

Hodges took a small bite of his burnt steak and immediately put his fork down. "I can't eat this – it is burnt and hard as a rock.

"I'll share with you mine…" she said and cut her salmon in half and put it on his plate.

They ate in silence, and when the waiter came by slammed the bill on the table and walked away.

Silently Hodges left the money to cover the bill but didn't bother with a tip.

"Hey where's my tip?" the waiter asked as they headed out the door.

"Excuse me?" Hodges asked.

"You heard me. Where is my tip cheapy?"

Hodges kept his cool, but was steamed so Wendy answered. "You were rude and arrogant, and a pitiful excuse for a waiter. His meal was burnt and we waited forever for the food and you think you deserve a tip? Guess again." She said in a calm voice.

"You will be sorry for stiffing me on the tip." He replied with a smirk.

Suddenly Hodges felt a horrible feeling in his bowels and made a bee-line for the men's room. He didn't make it in time…..

A/N: How will he face her the next day…..


	4. Facing Wendy

Facing Wendy…After the date

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: I'm keeping the story rating as is for now – but this chapter is rated at least "T"

Hodges called in sick the next day as he did not want to face Wendy or any of his colleagues after the horrible ending to his date. He just told Wendy to go home in a cab and that he'd be ok. He gave her money for a cab and she understood and left. Besides the Salmon, he didn't know what he could have eaten to cause the horrible embarrassing situation that night. He had never had a bowel reaction like that before and never again would he want it to happen. After that, they had to close the restaurant and hose the area down. It was brutally the most embarrassing situation that Hodges had ever been in. He knew it was no picnic for Wendy either but for him it was awful and he didn't want to face anyone.

About mid afternoon, he heard the door bell to the apartment ring. He had been lounging in bed with his cat nearby so he lumbered to the door and pressed the intercom.

"Yeah?"

"It's Wendy, can I come up?"

"It's not a good time Wendy."

"Please." She said.

He sighed and buzzed her in. When she got upstairs she knocked on the door. He knew he looked horrible, he was in his robe and had mussed hair and stubble. He opened the door and let her in. It was awkward silence.

"What is it Wendy, I – don't really want company today." He told her.

"Catherine told me you called in sick." She said. "You are not sick are you?"

"Not really, but I certainly am NOT going to the lab tonight. Everyone will be asking how the date went."

"So what about me David, I have to field questions from them then. What am I going to say to them. They are going to ask."

"Tell them what you want to tell them regarding the date part, you don't have to say anything of what happened after."

"They are going to wonder why you are sick after a great date David! Don't you understand what a bind you put me in here?"

He looked at her. "Wendy I can't face them. I can't even face you after that."

"Was it food poisoning?" she asked.

"We both ate the salmon so if it happened to me it should have happened to you." He replied.

He cringed and relived that whole moment again. "Do you realize how humiliating it was to walk out of there wearing nothing but a shirt and my trench coat? I had to walk home. I thank god I decided to wear that long coat for our date otherwise it would have been even more mortifying!"

"I would have come back here and got you some uh clean items."

He chuckled hollowly. "I wish I would have thought of that last night"

"David, you have to face them sometime so why not just face them tonight."

"It is too fresh Wendy." He told her. "I can't face them."

"Please…" Wendy pouted and started to undo her blouse.

"Aw Wendy don't tempt me… please." He begged

She undid two more buttons so her lacy bra was showing.

"Are you trying to get me horny?" he said.

She undid the rest of her blouse so her bra was totally showing.

"You ARE trying to get me horny!" Hodges whimpered. "I don't do well with this kinda pressure Wendy."

"Do I have to strip down to skin to get you to give in?" she pouted.

"Um… let's not go there tonight Wendy I'm not up to it… ok ok. I'll go in to work and face the team.

Wendy, still wearing only her lacy bra up top went over to him and kissed him once again. "See you at the lab." She said and grabbed her blouse and left.

TBC: Facing the team's questions regarding the date…


	5. Facing the Team

Facing the Team…

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: Hodges faces his team after the previous night's date. No one obviously knows what happened at the end, but they are eager to find out how the date went…

Hodges arrived at the lab and pulled into his parking space. He took a deep breath and grabbed his bag. _It is going to be ok. Just tell them the date went great. No details no nothing._

He walked to the parking elevator and stepped in. He arrived at the ground floor and headed into the lab. He waved hello to Judy and headed for his locker. He had ten minutes before the start of shift and had a few things to do before- hand. He was changing his shoes when Wendy arrived looking frantic.

"Wendy what's up?"

"I want to give you a heads up. Someone we know was at the restaurant last night."

Hodges groaned. "Oh god no! Who was it?"

"David Phillips and his wife."

Hodges sighed. "Great…that is just peachy!"

Meanwhile the assistant coroner was walking by Hodges' lab. He saw Wendy there talking to Hodges and walked in. "Can I talk to you Hodges?"

Wendy excused herself and let the two guys talk.

"I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear you make fun of me or make me feel like an idiot in front of our colleagues over what happened last night. It happens and I am trying to put it behind me. Wendy coerced me into coming in today I honestly would rather be at home now instead of than here at the lab dealing with my coworkers."

"Hodges, I'm here to tell you I won't spill what happened last night. It happens… everyone has horribly embarrassing public moments don't they? I just wanted to let you know the secret is safe with me… but who knows what the others in that restaurant will say. "

"Well thank you for not spilling my secret. Now I gotta get to work." He said and took a look at the items on his table."

A few hours later , Catherine noticed Hodges in his lab hard at work. "Feeling better I see."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to call in and tell you I was coming. I uh do feel better."

"David, drop the act." She said. "I know what happened last night. I was there."

Hodges cringed. "No."

"That waiter was extremely rude to you and Wendy. And the chef where did he learn public relations? Well I'd definitely complain about him. How did the date end, we left before you did."

"Oh it went fine. I uh we took a cab home from the restaurant as our cars were at the lab."

"Is your relationship _official_ then?" Catherine asked.

"If you are asking if we consummated our relationship, the answer is no. We're taking it slow. I like Wendy and we need to go slow."

"You and I should go back to that restaurant and complain to the owner. I know him personally."

David blushed. "I-I can't go back to that restaurant." He managed.

"Oh why? You were treated like crap David you should stand up for yourself."

"It's not that – I – uh there was an incident as we were leaving…" he said and turned away.

Before she had a chance to reply, he whispered the embarrassing incident in her ear.

"OHhhhh I understand. So that was the reason you called in sick!"

He nodded. "Yes. I can't show my face within a 10 mile radius of that restaurant. But at least Wendy agreed to go out with me again."

Catherine smiled. "I am glad to hear that."

Catherine left Hodges to his work and went about her own business. Nothing eventful happened for the rest of the shift.

Greg Sanders, after the shift went to Hodges' lab. "Hey Hodges, how'd the date go?"

"The dinner was ok. We are not going to go to that restaurant ever again!"

"You didn't have the Salmon did you?" Greg asked suddenly.

Hodges paled. "Y-yes I did – why what do you know? Were you there?"

Greg shook his head. "Hodges, you don't remember the last time we went out as a team, the salmon gave you the runs. Man it was bad! How can you not remember that?"

"How long ago was it Sanders?"

"I dunno, five or six."

"So before Wendy joined the lab…so she would not have known to remind me." He said aloud.

"Oh Hodges what happened?" Greg asked sympathetically.

It all came back to him now. It was about seven years ago, shortly after he joined the lab. They had all gone out for supper after a case, and Hodges ordered the salmon fillet, not knowing of course of his reaction to it.

* * *

Flashback...

"_You're looking kinda pale Hodges, are you ok?"_

"_This salmon is tainted or something." He replied._

"_It tastes fine to me." Said Grissom, who loved salmon._

_ "No complaints from here" Nick said_

_ "Be right back." Hodges said and made a beeline for the men's room, which was thankfully right around the corner._

_When he returned he was flushed and looking like crap._

_ "Here's my share, I'm outta here. I already called a cab."_

_At a near- by table a youngster eating out with his parents commented. "Someone soiled himself and left his underpants in the bathroom. Yuck"_

_David blushed and left the restaurant in a hurry._

_

* * *

_"Only this time it was a lot worse." Hodges said.

Greg cringed. "Thanks for giving me images."

"You asked how the date went and I told you!" he replied.

"You`re right, I`m sorry"` Greg said.

``Wendy is going out with me again and this time we are not having any seafood!`

Greg smiled. ``Good thinking. Remember what I said, be confident. ``

``Thanks`` Hodges said.

TBC: The 2nd date….


	6. Hodges & Wendy's Second Date

Hodges & Wendy`s Second Date

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: 2nd date for Hodges and Wendy. Will it be better than their first?

*** Rated at least T****

I apologise in advance if these characters are out of character. We don't usually see them outside the lab on dates like this so if they are a little weird or overly geeky I am sorry. They are admittedly socially awkward so who knows this kinda thing may be the way they react.. Regardless it's is fan-fiction and totally my imagination.

Wendy had expressed interest in a baseball game, so Hodges, who has connections managed to get two good seats to the L.A. Dodgers game. It was a very rare occasion that L.A. was playing the only Canadian team in the league the Toronto Blue Jays. David Hodges was an avid Dodger fan as was Wendy.

"Don't the Blue Jays suck?" Wendy said as they started their trek to L.A.

"Yes they do. They haven't done very well since their back-to-back World series wins in the early 1990's." Hodges replied.

"It has been a very long time since I've been to a ball game. Thanks for this!" she said.

"It's only the beginning Wendy. I want to make it up to you – after that horrid first date I want to make this one wonderful!" he said. Then he added. "You do realize it is an overnight trip right?" he reminded her.

"Yes. I know. Can we quickly swing by my apartment to pick up something. I packed it last night but forgot an important item." She said.

Hodges nodded.

"I forgot my toothbrush Hodges. I have um…other things. In case you were worried."

He almost slammed into the car in front of him after what she just said. "Are you trying to get me excited Wendy?" he asked with a smirk.

"Sorry, I'll save that 'till later" she said.

They stopped at her apartment and she jumped out and grabbed what she needed from her apartment. She asked her neighbour to take in her paper for the next two days and the neighbour said she would.

"Are we ready?" he asked.

"I am." She replied.

"What hotel are we staying at?" she asked.

"Oh the Holiday Inn near the stadium." He replied.

She had brought the newspaper with her and scanned the sports section.

"David, there is no game today??"

"Wendy the game is tomorrow afternoon. Tonight we're just going to enjoy a nice supper and a walk and quiet times." He replied.

They had about 372 Kilometres to go before hitting L.A., which based on going a speed of 100km an hour it was just under 4 hours. They chatted for a little bit, then they put on the radio and Wendy napped.

"Wendy, Wendy we're here." He said and shook her shoulder gently.

Wendy opened her eyes and smiled. "How long did I slee"Lp?"

"About two hours."

"D-did I talk in my sleep, cuz sometimes I do." She said.

"No, not that I heard." He replied.

Wendy and David grabbed their bags and headed into the hotel to check in.

"Reservation two nights under David Hodges" he said to the bored looking woman behind the counter.

"One bed or two?" she asked.

"One" Wendy said immediately as David wasn't entirely sure as they hadn't slept together yet.

"You are in room 606. Elevators are to your right. There is a fitness centre on floor 3 and a pool on floor 4. Hours of both are 7am to 10pm. Swim at your own risk there is no life guard on duty. There is a sauna and hot tub also available at the pool." She said.

They thanked her and headed to their room. They were both excited and nervous about this. It was going to be not only their first time together, but their first time in a long time with someone. As mentioned to each other earlier, they were having dry spells.

"Let's go to the pool" Wendy suggested.

Hodges nodded and rummaged through his luggage for his swim trunks. Wendy began to strip off her clothing right there as she located her swim suit. This caused Hodges to blush.

"David – why are you blushing?"

"Wendy, um you are standing in front of me butt naked changing into your bathing suit. It's a little um revealing."

Wendy giggled. "David we are not awkward teenagers we are grown adults. Besides we are going to be having sex later so what's wrong with the nakedness or are you ashamed of your body?"

"It's not that – it's just … a lot to take in at once." He said.

Hodges was still dressed but Wendy had located her bathing suit bottoms, but stood there topless.

"Do you need help finding your trunks?"

"I need help finding my breath." He said staring at the luscious creature standing in front of him.

"_Perfectly adequate_ isn't that correct?" she said with a smile.

Hodges finally found his trunks and felt a little uncomfortable changing in front of her, but managed to do so without having to go into the bathroom to change.

"Grab a towel and the room key and a quarter for a locker." Wendy reminded him.

They slung their towels around their necks and walked down the hall to the elevator. They were anxious to get into the pool for a swim. They went into their respective change rooms to put their towel away and shower up before meeting on the pool deck. They were the only ones on the deck as most people at that time had gone into the hotel restaurant for supper or they were out for the evening.

They splashed and frolicked and played about for a while until they had decided to go into the pool hot tub. David got out of the pool and Wendy's eyes went wide. Um David, get back in the pool please."

"Um why." He said.

"Just get in and I'll tell you." She said.

He knew as soon as he jumped back in. "Oh god!"

"Wendy where did they go?" he said.

While he treaded water and jumped around to keep warm, she swam around to try to locate his lost swim trunks. She swam deep into the deep end of the pool and finally found them, but not before noticing a huge rip.

"This really puts a damper on things doesn't it." He said and struggled to get back into the trunks while in the water. The rip was in the front of the trunks.

"I'll go get my towel for you and you can wrap yourself in it, go into the locker room and grab your towel and we can make our way upstairs." She said.

"Next time we bring our clothes to the locker rooms." He said.

"I'll be back in a minute." She said and put her arms around him and kissed him hard. She felt his reaction against her body.

"Wow David, um not now eh"

He gave her a sheepish smile.

Wendy returned with her towel and assisted him out of the water and he grabbed the towel quickly and wrapped it around his waist.

He went into the men's locker room and unlocked his locker, grabbed his towel and key and went out to meet Wendy. He handed her the towel and she wrapped herself. They were in the elevator going back up to their room and had to share the elevator with what Hodges would refer later to "a brat" a mother, father and two children a boy and a girl were heading up to their room. The girl was about twelve and the boy around eight and a holy terror. The boy kept for whatever reason kicking his sister to which the girl would just ignore her brother. The boy then reached over to where Hodges was and grabbed at his towel.

"Don't do that" Hodges told him politely.

"Don't talk to my son like that." The mother said.

"I just asked him not to touch my towel."

"This towel?" the brat said and yanked it off to which the door to the floor opened and exposed our hero.

Face flaming red, David grabbed the towel from the brat and ran from the elevator. Wendy followed.

"David please talk to me!" she said a few minutes later when they were riding the elevator the remaining floors to their room. (what had happened before was when they got on the 4th floor elevator where the pool was it was going down so they had to ride down to the ground floor and then back up to the 6th)

He sat on the bed in his torn swim trunks staring into oblivion. "Why is it my dates with you never work out?"

"Oh David stop blaming our dates. It happens, no person ripped your trunks, I don't know how it happened. That boy was a horrid brat and should be punished for touching your towel after you asked him not to. His mom was out of line.

"But I exposed myself… that can't be good."

"You had a rip in your trunks and you had it covered so it was that boy's fault not yours."

"Still very embarrassing."

Wendy stood up and removed the top of her bathing suit.

Hodges made groaning sounds.

She stood up and untied her bottoms and was now staring at him to make a move.

"Now?"

"Hodges, I'm wet, naked and very horny." She said.

He stood up and took off the torn trunks and cast them aside and walked over to the woman of his dreams.

"Wendy Simms, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. "He began and kissed her softly on the lips, to which she shoved him on the bed.

"You taking charge now?"

Wendy nodded and together they made the earth shake.

Afterwards they had a second go at it and then a third. Buy their forth they were in the shower and the fifth they wanted to try the balcony, but decided it was too much in public view so they went back into the shower then after that they ordered room service and called it a night. They had a nice long day ahead of them. The ball game started at 1:00pm so they had time to go out to get Hodges a new bathing suit. They had decided to take a few day's vacation and stay in L.A. an extra two nights. Wendy offered to pay for the two extra nights. They just called the lab and requested the two extra days and were immediately given the time off. They were like Grissom and Sara In that they hardly ever took vacation days.

TBC: .......


	7. Angst and Chaos

Angst and Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: I am going to spare my readers the details of the fictitious baseball game that Hodges and Wendy went to except to say, as usual – the Dogers beat the Blue Jays as expected. It was a tie game up until the 8the inning when a Dodger got a grand slam and basically ending it for them. The jays did come back with a run in the 9th, but it didn't help much….

They left the stadium, their souvenirs in hand ready for the rest of the days fun. They stopped back at their hotel and dropped their stuff off and continued to walk around. They didn't know where they were going or what they wanted to do, all they did know was they were having a lot of fun in L.A. But that was all going to come to an end as soon as they got back to their hotel room.

The hotel clerk was on them as soon as they arrive back at the hotel.

"Mr. Hodges, Miss Simms thank goodness you're back. You are needed to call Catherine Willows right now."

"W-what happened?"

"She didn't say but she wants you to call her and then to get back to Las Vegas pronto." The clerk told them.

They nodded and headed up to their room. While Wendy packed up their things, Hodges called Catherine.

"Crime Lab" Judy said.

"Hi Judy, can you put me through to Catherine please."

"Oh Hodges thank God you called, I'm putting you through now." She said.

"Willows"

"Catherine its Hodges and Wendy what is going on??"

"We need you back at the lab pronto, leave the car there if necessary and we'll get it brought back to Vegas another time. We need you guys back in the lab."

"Catherine, tell me what is going on."

"Oh David – there's been a horrible horrible airplane crash with multiples and we need you and Wendy to assist in the field and then do the analysis."

"US in the field?"

"Collecting evidence, its all hands on deck – we even get some cadets as well"

"Ok we're on it. We will see if we can get a flight out right away if not - we'll have to just drive we may not have a choice."

"Ok if you have to drive, put your siren on. This is official business." She said.

They hung up and checked out of the hotel a day early. Since their last night was already paid for, they were promised a night in the future. It was keyed in – in the system that they get a "free" night the next time they stay at a holiday inn – no matter where they are.

They managed to get a flight out right away so they had to leave the car in the hotel parking lot. The hotel told them it would be fine as it was official police business and they would not charge for parking.

They arrived in Las Vegas two hours later and took a cab to the lab, put their bags in their lockers and went to Catherine's office……


	8. Angst and Reality of Being a CSI

Angst and the reality of being a CSI

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: Wendy Simms wants to be a CSI. These next few chapters will test our heroines' skills and see how good she will actually be in the field (reacting to the really bad stuff – blood and injuries etc) This is a true test of her skills as a CSI in training. How will she manage in the field after she sees people she knows lying in pain due to the plane crash….

"Greg will take you and Hodges to the scene, Brass is already there and Nick and I will be there shortly." Catherine said in a no-nonsense voice. Greg is going to tell you your duties. "

"Where is Langston?"

"He's on scene already." Greg replied.

They were quiet as they rode to the scene. Wendy and Hodges saw the flashing lights and immediately Hodges tensed up. He hated field work, but knew he needed to be there for Wendy and to complete his monthly field rotation. It was important that he get a few rotations in according to Ecklie.

"How's your stomach?" asked Langston as they approached.

"Its ok." Said Greg.

"I just ate" Hodges added.

"Mine is cast iron" Wendy put in.

"Well Hodges you better not go to your right then, that's where the worst of it is." Langston said.

Greg told the two techs to pair up together and collect samples from the victims that were clearly alive while he and Langston dealt with the others.

"I'm not ready for this." Hodges said.

"Yes you are – you'll be ok." She said with confidence, her voice wavering a bit.

Soon Catherine and Nick arrived and they assessed where they were needed. Nick joined Langston, Greg and Brass while Catherine joined Hodges and Wendy collecting and talking to the victims that were injured but alive.

"What have you guys collected?" Catherine asked.

"We collected samples from the victims, completely labelled the samples to be analysed. We took everyone's vitals and asked them questions."

"You are thorough, good work."

"And you David?" Catherine turned to him.

"I wrote down all their answers." He replied.

Suddenly one of the living patients began to have some sort of attack. "Hodges call 911 and get them to get another ambulance down here pronto.

"Sir it is going to be okay, just breath please breath" Catherine said to the man.

Hodges stood stock still staring at them.

"Hodges NOW!" Catherine said to him.

Hodges snapped out of it and dialled and directed them to get an ambulance and gurney down where they were. And of course Hodges described their situation and the paramedics knew exactly where they were.

"We have him stabilized, but he is unconscious." Catherine told the paramedic when they arrived a few moments later.

Langston came running over to them. "Wendy we need you over uh there." He told her.

Wendy nodded and gave Hodges a wink. "You will be fine. I gotta go. This is where I want to be remember?." She said

Hodges nodded and continued to help Catherine by taking her notes.

Wendy began to follow Langston to the other area when she heard female groans. "Help us please!" she said.

"Hey Ray, I'm hearing a voice – coming from over there." She said and pointed. Ray followed Wendy where she began to walk and the voice got louder and louder.

"Keep calling out please." Wendy said. ``I don`t want to lose you!``

``Wendy is that you?``

``H-How do you know my name? ``

Wendy was not prepared for what she saw. It was Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom. Sara was badly bruised up from the crash and Gil Grissom lay beside her, alive but unconscious.

TBC….. interesting turn of events…. Will Sara and Gil survive their injuries?


	9. The Accident Aftermath

The Accident Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Wendy immediately got into action. She waved over David Hodges and briefed him on what he needed to do.

Ray had Grissom whisked away on a gurney while he examined Sara right there. As a CSI in training, Wendy had some medical aid background.

"Hodges take notes please. Sara, do you remember anything about the crash?"

Sara looked directly a head. "We had just been told to fasten our seatbelts as we were about to begin our descent. Then something went horribly wrong. Gil hadn't fastened his seatbelt as he was reaching for something in the overhead. " Sara began to tear up.

"Oh god please don't let him die!"

"Sara you need to be strong and focus." Wendy told her.

"Gil had retrieved what he wanted and then sat down. He had his seatbelt almost fastened when we hit the turbulence and hit something hard. – maybe it was a tree or something like that. He bounced out of his seat and fell into the aisle. As he tried to get up, others, who also hadn't' got their belts on where bouncing around and I think this rather large guy landed on Gil."

Sara stopped as she began to sob again. "With Gil on the bottom of the pile and who knew if he was alive at the time, we just kept plummeting down. There was no response or anything from the pilot or co-pilot so we knew we were in danger. The people in the seats a head of us were by the escape window so together me and the other guy sitting next to me and the three in the seat a head knew we had to open the window and fast when we landed."

Sara continued to tell her end of the story much to Hodges surprise that she remembered every single detail.

"I am very detail oriented Hodges, you should know that by now." She replied when he made a comment.

"I want to go see Gil." She said after a few minutes.

"He's in surgery at Desert Palm. He has rib fractures from that 'fat guy' landing on him plus some internal injuries from the other people piling on top and just random bruises from the crash itself. He's going to be in surgery and then ICU for a while." Wendy reported after getting the answer from Brass.

Sara began to cry. "It is so not fair!" she said. Wendy hugged her. "Sara please try to think positive. When you were under that car in the desert we found you and you recovered. I know this is totally different, but please think positive and that he is going to be all right."

Sara nodded and stood up and then began to cry again. She was bleeding.

"Sara? Were you pregnant?" Wendy asked her quietly.

Tears streaming down her face, Sara nodded. "Yes. I – I was going to tell Gil about the baby as I had just been to the doctor and he told me I was two months along. We were making our descent in to Las Vegas before the crash and I was about to tell him when he suddenly needed something from the overhead bin…and then the rest is history. I never did get to tell him."

"I am so sorry Sara." Wendy said. "I am truly sorry."

"It is a double whammy too – because realistically that was my only chance." She said and began to cry again.

Wendy gave Sara some comfort and let her weep. Hodges handed the notes to Wendy and went back to where Langston needed him.

Brass came over to where the two women were sitting. "Sara, Gil is out of surgery. He is still critical, but the doctors say he will pull through. "

"Can I see him?"

"The doctors are making a special exception for you so come with me and I'll take you to him. He is still unconscious and in recovery so we can't stay long." Brass told her.

Sara hugged Wendy and followed Brass.

They were almost done processing the scene and the two lab techs knew they had a lot to process back at the lab so they got into Wendy's vehicle and went back. Both were very quiet on their way back to the lab.

"Are you ok Wendy? Did that scene freak you out?"

"As a matter of fact yes it did. But I still want to be a CSI. I have now seen one of the worst possible scenarios and I handled it."

"I will support you 100% Wendy in whatever you chose." Hodges told her.

"I think when we finish processing at work, we will deserve a nice relaxing time in each other's arms." She said with a wink.

Hodges nodded and thought about what they could do


	10. Hodges Dreadful Mistake

Hodges' Dreadful Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

They never solved the cause of the plane crash. They were still on scene looking for the black boxes weeks after the fact and they were never recovered. The pilot and co-pilot died when it crashed so they weren't talking. Out of the 280 people on board (including flight crew) there were 15 deaths and 65 people with major injuries and the remaining 200 had minor to mid-range injuries. Grissom was one of the victims who had major injuries. Grissom's injuries were caused by that fat guy landing on him and breaking ribs. The fat guy lived and had only minor injuries.

Grissom had to stay in the hospital for weeks after the accident. Wendy and Hodges went to visit him on one of their days off. Sara was on a break getting a coffee.

"Hi Grissom, how are you feeling under the circumstances?" Wendy asked.

"Hi Wendy, David. I'm feeling a bit better. How are things at the lab?" he asked.

"Wendy and I are a couple now." David said with glee like a teenage boy.

Grissom chuckled. "I'm happy for you two."

"How are things with you and Sara?" Wendy asked.

Grissom frowned. "Well things have been ok, I guess, she seems kind of out if it, and distracted. Tell me guys, has she told you anything lately, that would make her distracted or worried or something."

Hodges chuckled. "Grissom, she is distracted and worried because of you – she almost lost you or so she thought . She loves you and that's why she's worried." He said. " That and she lost the baby." He added.

As soon as he said it he wished he could take it away. As soon as he saw the look on Gil Grissom's face, he KNEW Sara had not told him.

"Hodges how could you!" Wendy said and hit him in the arm.

"I-I figured she told you." He blurted to Grissom when the older man just stared at him not saying a word.

"Sara is never going to trust you again!" Wendy said and smacked him again.

"I-I'm sorry. I better be going now." He said and slunk away.

He passed Sara in the hall and couldn't' make eye contact with her.

"What did Hodges say to you Grissom." Sara said tears streaming down her cheeks. She knew already what he had blurted. It was clearly all over her husband's face.

Wendy excused herself and went to find Hodges. Hodges was wallowing in stupidity drinking a coffee in the café.

"You are not going to win points by telling Grissom Sara's secret! Don't you realize that Sara should have been the one to tell him"

"I assumed she already told him." He said.

Wendy shook her head. "You are a complete boob sometimes David Hodges, but I love you anyway!" she said.

TBC: Will go back to the fluffy romance between Wendy and Hodges and away from the angst.


	11. A Proposition

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: Ok my lovely readers and fans. Here is the next segment in the story.. I honestly do not know where it is going – I'm depending my muse to assist me and I hope she points me in the right direction. That said – if you have any suggestions please by all means PM me and I'll take 'em into consideration. I want to continue this story and not go into a slump for another 6mos.

A few days after Hodges' horrible mistake he still was too embarrassed to face Sara so when she and Gil dropped by his apartment, he wasn't ready to deal with it. He was actually expecting Wendy that evening for Pizza and Astroquest so when the doorbell rang he believed it was her.

He went to the intercom. "Dinner is almost ready sweetie"

"Thanks honey bunch but we've already ate" a male voice replied.

"UHHH Grissom??"

"And Sara. Hodges just let us up!"

Hodges did so and when they knocked on his door he was apologetic.

"Sorry you guys, I'm expecting Wendy."

"She's still at the lab. Catherine asked her to do some overtime."

"She could have phoned me!" he muttered.

Silence.

"Look," Hodges sighed, "I know why you are here, you are pissed off with me for spilling your secret and I don't blame you for being upset."

Sara shook her head. "Hodges, what made you even open your mouth regarding that?"

"I honestly thought you had told him!" Hodges blathered.

Sara glared at him. "When would I have told him! It was only a little while before you went in to see him that he actually awoke from the operation. I was going to wait a few days until he healed more before telling him the news. Hell he didn't even know I was PRENGANT!" Sara yelled.

"Calm down honey, please." Grissom said trying to calm his irate wife.

"Calm down! Calm down. He … " Sara said her eyes blazing. "This could have been the only chance of us having a baby too." She sobbed.

Grissom and Hodges looked at her. "Could have been?..." asked Grissom.

"While you were at the doctors today, I had my own appointment with my gynaecologist. She did some testing um…down there and I am waiting to see if there was any damage from the miscarriage and the accident. We could try again Gil if she gives us the all clear." Sara said.

"Why did you have to tell me this in front of Hodges?" Grissom asked.-

"Well – it wasn't my intention, but…" she shrugged.

Hodges looked from Grissom to Sara "Truly I am sorry for spoiling your news Sara – I won't say a word about this… believe me. If the 'all clear is given you probably wouldn't tell me anyway." He said.

Grissom and Sara exchanged glances. "We accept your apology Hodges. " Sara said.

Hodges let them out just as Wendy, who had a key to the outside door (so she wouldn't have to get buzzed in) was about to knock.

"Good timing, we were just leaving." Sara said.

Wendy looked confused. "What were they doing here?"

Hodges told her.

"I hope all goes well for them." Wendy said. "But aren't they supposed to be flying off somewhere for some work-related thing of Grissom's?"

"They never told me anything of their plans. " he said keeping the secret that Sara had asked him to keep regarding she and Gil trying again to conceive.

They were quiet. Hodges had turned on the DVD and had the popcorn ready. Wendy wasn't paying attention to the movie.

"What's wrong Wendy, you seem distracted."

She turned to face him. "Where is this relationship going – seriously?" She asked directly.

Hodges turned off the movie and clicked on the lights. "Wendy, I've been in love with you for years and have been deathly afraid to express it properly. I want to spend my life with you." He told her.

"So some day we are going to … um make that marital commitment?" she asked.

"I'm happy living together, but if you want that definite marital commitment then when the time is right for the two of us, we will plan the wedding." He replied.

She gulped a little. "What is your stance on children? Did you want any – what do you think?"

Hodges sighed a huge sigh. "Wendy, I don't think that having children is part of the future – well for me anyway… I mean we work at the lab on the night shift – even if we were to change shifts to day, we still have to work doubles and the odd triple… I don't think having a kid is good for our career – especially if you want to be a CSI."

"Catherine did it."

"Not without its problems though – Lindsey is a great girl, but she went through problems as a young tween." Hodges said.

Wendy was silent.

"A-Are you ok with that Wendy?" Hodges asked.

She looked at him. "Hodges, If Sara's gynaecologist tells her that she is unable to try again for a baby, then I want to be her surrogate"

Hodges looked at Wendy. "H-how did you know about the gynaecologist thing? "

"Sara already told me, but I haven't told her I want to be her surrogate. "

Hodges nodded. "I see where this is going. You want to carry Sara and Grissoms baby to make sure you are mommy material. "

"Hodges , I want to give someone something they so want. I know I am the same age as Sara, but I haven't been through nearly as much as she has as a CSI and I take care of myself Just as she does. The only thing is – will you be able to put up with my urges, my cravings and my mood swings? "

"Wendy nothing is gonna stop me from loving you, no matter what! "

TBC


	12. Sara and Grissom Find out

Sara and Grissom find out

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Sara and Grissom sat in the doctor's office waiting patiently to be called in. The gynaecologist had called Sara and told her she needed to come in for the news.

"It can't be good news Gil, why would she call us in to the office if it was good news." She said panicking.

"Whatever the news is we can handle it. " Gil told her.

A few moments later they were called in. The doctor gestured for them to take a seat.

"What is the verdict doc?" Sara asked.

"You are straight and to the point." She replied.

"I need to know." Sara said.

"Um.. it is bad news I am afraid. There is no possible way that you can carry a baby to term."

"Is it because of the accident? The previous miscarriage?"

"No. We did extensive testing. Sara, you wouldn't have been able to carry that baby to term anyway." The doctor told her.

"What?"

"You've got what is known as a 'hostile environment' the baby would never have survived."

Sara began to weep uncontrollably and Gil comforted her.

"You can try adoption or surrogacy." The doctor told them.

"We want our own child not someone's reject" Sara said bluntly.

"Ok, if you find a willing surrogate we will take your egg Sara and Gil's sperm and implant the fertilized egg into her. Remember it is costly and you have to trust the woman explicitly."

Gil and Sara sighed at their news.

"I am going to call Wendy. " Sara said suddenly.

Gil sighed. She is that determined to have a baby isn't she… he thought.

TBC


	13. Sara asks Wendy the Iimportant Question

Sara asks Wendy the all important Question

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Wendy was in the shower when the phone rang so Hodges answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hodges, is Wendy around?" Sara asked.

"She is in the shower."

"Can you get her to call me please? It is important."

"Is it about a baby issue?"

Sara sighed. "Yes it is about the baby issue."

"What happened, I sense a whimper in your voice Sara."

Sara sighed again and kept her voice straight. "I need her to be my surrogate."

Wendy came out of the bathroom wearing nothing and Hodges dropped the phone.

"Davey….are you ready for me????" she cooed.

The phone forgotten Hodges grabbed his hot wet girlfriend and kissed her, making his clothes drenched in the process.

"Davey – you need to take off your clothes they are wet!"

"Oh migod Wendy what are you doing to me!" he asked but knew the answer as he stripped off his clothes. (the phone still forgotten and Sara on the other end.)

A half hour later, Hodges turned to his lover. "What did you tell Sara regarding her question about you being her surrogate?"

Wendy looked at him funny. "What are you talking about?"

"Sara was going to ask you to be a surrogate. She called when you were in the shower."

They both stopped and stared at the phone receiver on the floor. Both were horror-struck at the fact that Sara had most likely heard them having passionate sex.

Hodges didn't get up from the couch so Wendy went over to the receiver.

"UH Sara?"

The phone line was a dial tone.

Hodges and Wendy exchanged glances _how much had she heard?_

A moment later, the buzzer rang indicating someone was at the apartment door downstairs.

"Hello."

"It's Sara Wendy."

"I am going into the bedroom" Hodges said and turned on his heel and went.

"Come up Sara." She said.

To Hodges she called out. "You are such a coward!"

"I am not!"

"Then come out and face Sara, I have to so you should too. This does involve you Hodges!"

"I'm too embarrassed to face her!" he said.

"We are too consenting adults – we are allowed to have sex you know!"

"I know but no one is supposed to hear us!" he said.

"But we do!" yelled a neighbour.

Hodges groaned. "Mrs. Markson. My mom's best friend – great!"

Wendy heard the knock on the door and got up to answer it and let Sara in.

Hodges couldn't make eye contact with her but the three of them sat on the couch.

"Wendy, I'm here because I have a really big favour to ask. Gil wanted to come too, but he couldn't due to a class lecture he was needed to teach."

"What happened at the doctor's office?"

Sara explained the situation and what the doctor told her about her uterus being a hostile environment and that the only way to have a child is to use a surrogate or adopt. They chose surrogacy.

"You want ME to be your surrogate?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy you are perfect – you are young and healthy and well in great shape…" Sara said.

Wendy looked at Hodges and then at Sara.

"Yes I will do it." She said. But before we go through the procedure. "David it's time – I want to get officially married before this baby comes."

"It is not going to be our baby."

"I am not getting married pregnant David. I don't want to explain to our minister the whole surrogacy thing. He is not the type to even fathom marrying us if there is a bun in the oven." She told him.

"Ok. We will plan this wedding and well Sara how is a year from now the surrogacy takes place." Hodges said.

"No. It has to be during your next cycle Wendy. Um you are not getting any younger and the older you uh get the more likely the kid will have an issue."

Wendy looked at David. "Shotgun wedding and after I have Sara's kid we then will have a lavish one."

"We're in Vegas man, we can go to the strip." Hodges said.


	14. Surrogate Wendy

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: This is going to be the last chapter of the night. I am not going to spend much time on the whole issue of the surrogate pregnancy – but there will be a surprise of some kind during the "birth" chapter. I know what it is but for obvious reasons I am not gonna say now. This is chapter 14. I will spend chapters 14-16 on the pregnancy and whatnot with other side issues in-between and the birth chapter will be chapter 17. – becomes a little smutty - This is going to be the last chapter uploaded tonight (Monday) more tomorrow!

Hodges accompanied Wendy to the doctor's office a few weeks later. The doctor wanted to make sure Wendy was in perfect condition for implantation. While Sara was in another exam room getting ready to have her eggs extracted. Grissom, who accompanied Sara sat in the waiting room with Hodges . Before Grissom was to make his 'deposit' they had to do the exam on Wendy to make sure she was ready for the implantation.

"Am I ready for this. Am I going to be a good father?"

"Grissom you will make a great dad."

"Look at me , I'm an old fart, what does she see in me?"

"Grissom, you are going to be fine. You had a team who looked up to you as 'father figure' I know that we are all too old to be your sons and daughters, but you are a geat leader and we knew who to turn to when we had issues we couldn't deal with. We came to you to talk. You gave us all an ear to bend."

"True."

"With your son or daughter you will be a great role model"

"Thanks Hodges, I feel better."

A few moments later the nurse came out. "Dr. Grissom we are ready for you now. You may go make your deposit." She told him. "Mr. Hodges you may go see Wendy now."

Hodges went to see is girlfriend. She was on a table wearing just a sheet.

"I love you for what you are doing Wendy. "

"Thanks." She smiled. "They are prepping me for the procedure."

"I know." He said.

Silence.

"Um we will be able to have sex during your um pregnancy right?"

"Yes David we will be able to have sex. That's what we are gonna have a lot of especially toward the end. It jump starts labour apparently."

"And it won't hurt the baby?"

Wendy shook her head. "No apparently not."

More silence.

"How long is this gonna take!" Hodges complained.

"Why you horny?" she asked.

"You are lying there wearing nothing but a sheet." He said. "of course!"

The nurse came in. "Mr. Hodges you need to leave now. We need to start the actual process of preparing Wendy."

He left the room and joined Grissom , who sat on a chair looking ragged.

"Are you ok Grissom?"

"Uhg that was harder than I thought."

"What? Making your deposit."

Grissom blushed a little. "Yes. They gave me um magazines but nothing happened. "

"So what eventually helped?"

Grissom blushed again. "Sara."

"Sara?"

Grissom rolled his eyes. "Sara did a little striptease" he blurted.

"And that did it?

"OH yeah – sperm city" he said.

They were quiet. "We don't have many shots at this David. We have a significant savings, but we don't want to spend it all on this procedure."

"Wendy would want to help as much as possible – but yes I agree only one or two sessions t the most."

Grissom nodded. "That is what Wendy agreed on." He said.

A few hours later. The procedure was totally completed. Wendy was resting and waiting is what the two couples needed to do.

"Mr. Hodges take Ms. Simms home and wait and see there. " the nurse said.

"When will we know if it took or not?" Hodges asked.

"Wait a day or two and take a pregnancy test. Do two or three. If they come back inconclusive or negative or anything – come back in. Regardless – come back to see me in three weeks." The doctor told them as she poked her head out.

It was a wait-and-see game for the two anxious couples. They were both excited and nervous about the impending changes in their lives. Wendy took three pregnancy tests during the course of the three weeks. One came back negative and the other positive and the other inconclusive.

"Great! We have three tests and three different answers!" Wendy cried.

"We are seeing the doctor tomorrow, let's just not worry about it right now." Hodges told her and caressed her cheek.

"David am I doing the right thing?" she asked.

"You are probably doing the most selfless thing a friend can do for a infertile childless couple."

"You are just trying to shut me up to get some loving aren't you?" Wendy asked.

Hodges gave her the very famous smirk. "But of course…" he said and kissed her.

Wendy sighed and kissed him too as he positioned himself on top of her. She screamed with delight and he made passionate love to her and as they kissed and caressed they made the bed bounce to the point that it creaked a little.

"We're making the bed creak David. " she said breathlessly.

"So"

"We don't want the bed to creak – our neighbours remember. Your mom's best friend."

"You know how to kill the mood don't you!" he told her and got out of bed and grabbed his robe and slammed the bedroom door behind him.

Wendy began to sob. "What have I gotten myself into!"


	15. The Good News

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

After Hodges stormed out of the bedroom he felt bad. She didn't mean to _kill the mood_. That was not her intention at all. The intention was to remind him about his nosy neighbour. That neighbour apparently told his mother _everything_ that went on in his apartment and of course his mother would question him on his behaviour when he'd go to her house to visit. The last time he went to her house they had a fight.

//_David what are your intentions toward that girl you are seeing? His mother asked._

_Hodges looked at her. I don't see that it is any of your business mother. I am a grown man and what I do with my girlfriend is my business not yours._

_Well my best friend lives in the apartment next to you and she is quite incensed at what she sees and hears._

_Hodges glared at her. You have your friend spy on me? That is so not good mother! _

_Well son, you are doing things that are immoral you know._

_Mother quit preaching and tell your friend to mind her own business! He said getting very annoyed._

_David you need to make a decision with that girl. Marry her or stop seeing her._

_Mother mind your own business and tell your friend to keep her nose out of mine or I will make her life a living hell and sue her for privacy invasion._

_Don't you care about your image?_

_My image is fine mother. Is it yours you are worried about? _

_His mother glared at him. I don't want the Hodges' name dragged through the mud is all I care about. _

_Freda is my best friend and a member of 'high class' society. She introduces me to people if she dumps me because of your actions I will be forced to move out of this house and in with you._

_Hodges said nothing more, he just left what remained on his dinner plate and slammed out of the house and drove home. When he got home that day Wendy hadn't returned from shopping with Sara so he had time to calm down. By the time they returned from shopping, he was a lot better. He hadn't spoken to his mother since that day//_

Ten minutes later he went back into his bedroom and sat next to Wendy.

"I am so sorry for my outburst Wendy. I didn't mean to snap at you. I-um- have been holding in some really bad feelings lately and when you mentioned the neighbour and my mom it just brought them back. Last time I visited mom we had a fight. I did not mean to get so upset." He said

Wendy looked at him, her face streaked with tears. "I accept your apology David." She said.

"This is going to be a very emotional time for us – if I do end up a surrogate for Sara and Grissom. You will have to put up with a lot of hormonal feelings from me. Forgive me if I lash out at you or send you to the store for something weird in the middle of the night."

"Wendy we will get through this together, no matter what it takes. Maybe we will even try for our own baby after ." he said.

She looked at him. "We will see about that."

A few days later…..

"Nervous" Hodges asked Grissom.

"Very nervous. I mean we-Sara and I are –may become parents." He said.

The two women were in the exam room together ready for the news. They had requested the men wait outside and be brought in for the announcement, good or bad.

"They are ready for you." The nurse said.

Grissom and Hodges got up and headed to the exam room.

The girls looked at the men. "We're gonna have a baby." Sara said and showed Gil the proof the procedure took.

The four of them went out to celebrate and of course Wendy had sparkling water with lemon to drink. When Hodges and Wendy got home nosey neighbour Freda was walking away from their door.

"What are you doing at our apartment?" demanded Wendy.

"Nothing." Freda said.

"You were trying to eavesdrop weren't you?" Hodges demanded pointing to the glass the older woman had in her hand.

"UH no, I came by to um borrow some milk."

Hodges and Wendy exchanged glances. _Could it be true?_

But then another figure came out of Freda's apartment.

"Freda… did you find out what's going on with my son and that tar…." The voice trailed off as she realized her son and Wendy were standing at their apartment in conversation with Freda.

Before Hodges could go off on a tangent with his mom Wendy put her hand on his arm, they opened up their apartment and went in.

"I'm not staying here one more minute. This is worse than when I was a teenager and living with her." He said.

"Sara offered to have us come stay with them during the pregnancy." Wendy said.

"Really?"

"Yes. When we were in the exam room waiting for the news she asked. I told her I would talk to you and let her know."

"It is perfect timing as it is the end of the month. We do need to give one month notice to the landlord – but we can just give him next month's rent in lieu of notice." Hodges said.

Wendy and David smiled and spent the next few hours just in each other's arms cuddling in silence. (After Wendy, of course called Grissom and Sara and accepted their offer ) Hodges told Wendy he would go and talk to the landlord the next day to tell him they were moving and hand him the cheque for the following months' rent in lieu of notice.


	16. Moving Out

Moving out

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

The next morning Sara and Grissom arrived at the apartment to assist Wendy with the packing up of all their stuff. Sara and Grissom had brought many boxes to put their stuff in. Meanwhile Hodges went to the landlord/managers office to tell him of the plan.

"What brings my best tenant here to see me?" the landlord asked.

"Well Gary, it's like this, Wendy and I are moving out. I know I need to give you a month notice, but due to circumstances I cannot. I am, however willing to give you a month rent in lieu of notice. This way you can have new tenants move in as soon as possible."

"Why the sudden move out David? Is there something wrong with the apartment, building? We can move you to a bigger place. You've been here for 10 years, I hate to see you go."

David smiled. _Indeed he had been there 10 years. 10 years of great living._

"It is a long drawn-out story Gary and I really don't want to get into it." He said.

"It has something to do with Freda doesn't it?" Gary said nonchalantly.

Hodges looked at him in surprise. "H-how?"

"She is a busy body and the nosiest tenant in the building. She causes issues for many of my tenants but I can't evict someone for being nosy." Gary said with a shrug.

Hodges sighed. "Ok yes it is partly due to Freda and well Wendy is a surrogate for close friends of ours and the friends asked us to move in to their home during the pregnancy."

"I take it you won't be living there forever though?"

"UH no I doubt it." Hodges laughed.

"You will still need an apartment afterwards won't you."

Hodges chewed his lip. "Yea I uh hadn't thought about that."

"Here's the deal you are one of my best tenants and I don't want to lose you. The upper apartments are not in use because they haven't been renovated in years. If you give me your word that you will come back to this apartment building, I will renovate one of the upper apartments and keep the rent at the same rent you are paying now."

"Are you serious? Can Wendy and I have a say in the design and decoration?"

"Yes, but if it gets too costly – it will cost you more." Gary told him.

Hodges chewed his lip. "When are you going to do these renovations?"

"I don't know, I haven't found a contractor yet. A lot of work needs to be done. We have the money is there to do it, I just have to find a contractor that is not swamped." Gary said.

"Let me talk to Wendy about this – she probably didn't think of that either. She'll probably go for it. The only worry is Freda and her nosy behaviour."

"She won't even be near you David. Freda is on the same floor you currently are on. You will be on a higher up floor. Believe me she will have to _try_ very hard to annoy you especially on the floor of this new apartment."

"What floor is it going to be on?"

"Floor 35." Gary told him.

"Floor 35? Wow I didn't even know this building was that tall."

"There are separate elevators for the higher floors. " Gary told him.

"Can you bring me up now – to see them?"

Gary smiled. "Certainly."

The landlord's apartment was on 3 so they had to go downstairs to the lobby and down a hall and to the right to get to the other bank of elevators.

They got in the elevator and Gary pressed 35. They exited the floor and Gary opened the door to one apartment. It looked pretty good for an apartment that was unfinished and Hodges didn't understand why it couldn't be rented out.

"It looks fine to me Gary. What is the problem with this one?"

"Well there's no plumbing for one and when the building was built – they put in the wrong wiring or something. They did that for the entire building, but at the time we could only rewire ½ the building. These floors remained vacant for 10 years."

Hodges nodded. "It could work….But I do have to talk to Wendy."

Hodges and Gary returned to Gary's apartment and when Hodges returned to his own apartment Freda was in it arguing with Wendy and Sara.

"What are you two doing?" she demanded.

"We are packing up David and my things to move out." Wendy responded as she wrapped a few items and placed them in the box.

"Does David know about this?"

"Yes as a matter of fact he does and he wants you out of his apartment." Said Hodges who had just arrived.

"Your mother will not approve of you moving you dear you know that. Where will you go? Why are you moving out, did you get fired."

David rolled his eyes and let his shoulder sag. "Freda, mind your own business. I am a grown man who doesn't need to be spied upon by the building snoop. Back off or I will sue you for harassment." David said with a polite but annoyed tone.

"Your mother will not like to hear what I have to tell her." Freda said and shook her head.

"Let's pack and get outta here! The sooner we get our stuff moved out and away from that busy body the better." Wendy told him.

Hodges decided not to tell Wendy about the conversation he and Gary had about the upper floor apartment. That would only aggravate her more. Any talk about living in the same area of Freda would make Wendy really upset and David knew that.

They rented a big van to transport all their belongings. It took the entire day to dismantle the furniture and whatnot, but with the help of the team from the Crime lab who all only needed to report to work for their usual shift, they got everything organized and into the van. The smaller items, in boxes, that couldn't fit in the van were put in some of the team members' cars. They followed Grissom and Sara to their home. Grissom and Sara lived in a top-of-the-line gated community so they all had to have special passes that allowed them through the gate.

Grissom and Sara lived in a huge house so Hodges and Wendy would have their own _wing_ of their own complete with kitchen and bathroom… kind of like their own house so-to-speak.

"The boxes are labelled, so all we have to do is put the boxes in the rooms that they are labelled with. " Hodges said.

"We only have a few more hours before we have to report to work. We can't unpack everything tonight you know" Catherine told them.

"For now, just assist us in assembling the bed. " Hodges said.

Greg and Nick assisted in the assembling of the bed while Hodges and Langston brought in the dressers and put the drawers in it. Wendy began to put away her clothes in her dresser.

The team left soon after but Catherine told Hodges he could have the night off to settle in with Wendy.

"Thank you Catherine, I appreciate this."

Catherine smiled at him. "No worries Hodges."

"How are you feeling Wendy?"

"Scared." She admitted.

"Scared?"

"I have someone else's baby growing in me. I am going to be under a lot of pressure David and I haven't even told my parents yet."

Hodges squeezed her hand. "It will be ok. Don't worry. We all have another meeting with the doctor tomorrow so we can get you on a nutritional diet and whatnot."

"Wendy smiled. I'm not going to be able to have a drink for 9 months. " she said. Wendy was not a heavy drinker, but she liked her wine at supper.

"True, but after you bring the baby into the world, we can go out and celebrate." Hodges told her.

Wendy smiled and nodded.

TBC: Telling Wendy's parents…"H"


	17. Telling Wendy's parents

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: This chapter will be short and sweet – it deals with Wendy telling her ultra-conservative parents about her surrogacy decision and their response. I think I originally had her having the baby in chapter 17 but I will amend that to chapter 20. There will be some angst probably in the next chapter – regarding something that happens at the apartment that Wendy and David used to live in….

Wendy's parents Kyle and Anna were very conservative. They didn't want Wendy to leave home when she did, nor when she went off to University to live in the dorms. They didn't believe in pre-marital relations and believed in arranged marriages. Their reasoning behind their beliefs was to keep their girls innocent until their wedding day. Their boys, can do what they please in regard to living in dorms, having sex etc. Wendy had asked her parents to meet her at a specific restaurant in Las Vegas so she could tell them.

"I am very nervous David. I am very afraid of what they are going to say to me"

"Wendy – you are 37 years old, you are not a child or teenager, they have no control over you." David told her.

"You don't understand at all. They tried to deny me my scholarship because it required me to live out of state. I got a great scholarship and because it was in a different state, they tried to turn it down on my behalf and encourage me to go to the local university and live at home under their watchful eye. Thank goodness I was over 18 at the time so they had no authority over me and I got to go to that university and live in the dorm but it strained our relationship. Dad called me a whore-in-process and mom didn't speak to me for six months."

"So why are we telling them you are going to be a surrogate? Can't we just keep it a secret and not tell them. They don't live in Nevada so who cares."

"Well, my 'baby' sister is getting married in six months and well I – I'm going as her bride's maid and um I'm gonna be huge by then."

"Why didn't you tell me or am I chopped liver?"

"David you're not invited." She blurted.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"Mom and dad - um arranged a date for me." She said avoiding his gaze.

"You are my wife and you have an arranged _date_ to your sisters' wedding? " he looked at her then at her finger. "where is your wedding ring."

She didn't answer.

"You haven't told them you married me did you!"

"David…please!"

"Wendy who is this _person_?" said a male voice.

Wendy turned to see her parents with another guy beside them. They had arrived at the restaurant.

"Mom, dad, This is David Hodges, he is my husband." She said.

"What? What did my parents pay you for if your slut is married!" the man said and stormed off. Wendy's dad followed him.

Wendy began to sob.

"Oh Wendy we had so much hope for you. Why did you chose this guy?" her mom asked.

"HEY!"

"Butt out " her mom snarled.

Wendy found strength. "David Hodges is my husband, we have been married for a few months now and he is going to be my date at Elaina's wedding NOT that boor you have chosen. Furthermore. I am pregnant – a surrogate for a infertile couple who asked me personally to carry their baby." She said all at once.

"First of all, you are not going through with this pregnancy. We are getting rid of it or you will be branded for the rest of your life. What you have done to this family is deplorable Wendy. By slutting yourself to this _David_ no other man will want to marry you especially not Carl."

"Who is Carl?" Wendy asked.

"The man who stormed away before – the man who is going to be your husband once we annul your marriage to David and get rid of the bastard you are carrying."

"Not going to happen." Hodges said squeezing Wendy's hand.

"Butt out home wrecker." She said.

"You have no right to talk to your adult daughter that way. No right. Arrange her a date or marriage without talking to her first. What the hell is this the dark ages? No it is 2010 and women have brains and their own lives…and if you can't respect her wishes…then…" he trailed off.

"Then I don't want you in my life" Wendy added.

Wendy's mother paled. "You can't mean that. You would stop speaking to us just because you didn't get your way? Pretty childish Wendy."

"No. I would stop speaking to you because you treat me like I am a piece of meat. That man Carl _bought _me? What does he expect me to do bow and cater to him like he _owns _me?"

"Of course. I paid for you I own you. You do my laundry, cook my meals and in the shower you do what I say or else." Carl said as he returned to the table with Wendy's dad.

Wendy laughed hollowly. "Really. You expect me to do all those things."

"When I say jump you say 'How high? _Lord and Master_."

Wendy and David burst into laughter. "Are we on TV? Is this some kind of sick joke? You really expect me to believe that you think it is ok to treat a woman with such disrespect?"

"You are not allowed to work either. You are to be at home and well do what you women are trained to do – obey the man and do the housework and have lots of babies. And when I say it is time for sex you do it."

Wendy put an end to the conversation. "Good bye. I am not staying here another minute with this disgusting person. Find another woman you can boss around because I am not the one. I am married to David, have a great job and no one will stand in the way of my pregnancy. If you as much come near me again, I will have you in jail so fast it will make your head spin. I have friends and colleagues in high places."

Wendy and David left the restaurant without even eating a bite of their meal.


	18. Horrified!

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: Ok I'm going to leave the issue with Wendy's parents now. They are not on speaking terms due to Wendy's _insubordination_ as her father so bluntly put it to his wife when Wendy and David left the restaurant. Carl was angry for a while, but then a buxom waitress walked by so he went after her, drooling, his thought of Wendy gone. This chapter is going to be the beginning of a new forensics investigation…..

Gary, the landlord of the apartment building that Wendy and David had lived at headed up to the 35th floor. He had found a contractor who was going to fix up the floors that needed amendments done to them, but he wanted to inspect them himself. He had an eerie feeling regarding something on floor 35. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. That and someone from floor 34 began to complain of noises on the floor above and a strange smell. Gary, at the time brushed it off… until now.

He got off the elevator on the floor and walked around. The apartments on that floor and the ones above were larger so there were less apartments on each floor. He used his master key and went through each apartment to do a once-over inspection. It was only at the last apartment he checked that he felt that eerie feeling again.

He stepped in and gasped. The apartment had been trashed. Floor boards torn up – holes in the wall. He put his hand on his cell phone and continued to investigate. He saw an outline of a shadow so he immediately turned on his heel and left. He knew he was now in great danger. He left the apartment door opened and made a beeline for the elevators.

_Oh now they take forever! Geez why is it when people are in a hurry that the elevators take forever._

The elevator never came so Gary ran to another one of the empty apartments and locked himself in. There was really no place to hide so he did the best he could and went into one of the closets and dialled 911.

His cell phone indicated _no service_.

He heard a noise, a loud banging sound on the apartment door. Gary stayed where he was in the apartment an didn't move. He heard loud cursing but couldn't tell if the voice was male or female. He began to sweat and prayed to the heavens above that the intruder didn't find him.

The intruder made more noise but after a few moments gave up and left. Gary didn't budge from his place in the closet. He had no clue as to where the intruder was. For all he knew the intruder could have been standing outside the apartment waiting for him.

Gary's phone beeped, indicating service was reinstated. _The telecom must have been having issues or updating their system – so what else is new!_

Gary sent an urgent text message to David Hodges about the situation and Hodges responded that he was on it and forwarded the text to Jim Brass. Brass, upon receiving the message called Hodges.

"Are you serious Hodges?"

"Yes –the urgency in his text was genuine, I can tell"

"Ok. We will check it out." Brass said.

"Thanks." Hodges said.

Brass and his team of cops went to the building and up to the 35th floor and saw the blood and stopped. He held his men back and called Catherine at the lab.

"Willows" she said.

"Catherine, we need you and some of your team on scene now. We are currently securing the scene, but there is blood – and a lot of it." Brass said and told her the location.

"Isn't that Hodges and Wendy's old building?"

"Apparently so." Brass said.

Catherine called a meeting in the layout room – all hands on deck.

"Wendy what are you doing here?" Catherine asked.

"Um all hands on deck I heard" she said shrugging.

"You are not to be in the field during your pregnancy." Catherine told her.

"What about Hodges?"

"For the most part he will be in the lab but he is needed in the field for tonight."

Wendy stayed only to listen to what was going on not to have any participation in the field. Sara was going to be her eyes, ears and hands in the field.

"Are you sure you are ready for field work again Sara?" Wendy said.

"Yes it will be ok don't worry about me."

The forensics team went got into their Denalis and headed off to investigate the situation and collect evidence.

At the scene: They headed up to the 35th floor and when the elevator opened up Brass stood there looking grim.

"How many bodies?"

"Just one so far, but I know there is another – the blood surrounding the victim is fresh the other blood is not so much fresh."

Brass lead the team of CSI investigators to the victim. "Male caucasion – mid 40's…" Brass began.

"it's Gary." Hodges said

"Who?"

"Gary Rogers – the landlord and manager. He was a great guy!" Hodges said shaking his head.

"Why is the victim nude?" Brass wondered aloud

"We will investigate that – maybe the perp is into um dead bodies." David Phillips said as he tried to get a liver temp.

"Hodges do you know who his next of kin is?"

"He has family; I guess the info would be in his apartment."

"Sara you go with him to look through the apartment while we continue our investigation here." Catherine said.

Hodges and Sara nodded and went down the elevator silently.

"I am so sorry Hodges.. " Sara began.

"Yeah me too. He was going to fix up one of these apartments for Wendy and I after the baby was born and we move out of yours and Grissom's home."

Sara nodded. "Yeah you wouldn't have wanted to stay with us would you." She said.

"We would not have wanted to interfere Sara."

"My god David – it is a huge house you are welcome to stay as long as you like. It is big enough for us to live under the same address but not bump in to each other daily." She said.

"Thanks Sara. Oh here is his apartment. I have a key – he used to ask me to come by to feed his cat when he went away."

They let themselves into Gary's apartment and as Hodges began sifting through documents on the table looking for an address book, he heard and abrasive voice.

"What are you doing in Gary's apartment. You know breaking and entering is against the law!"

David turned to see Freda standing there, her hands on her hips.

"Butt out ma'am, this is official police business." Sara said not so kindly.

"You? A Cop? You look like a tart to me, get out of Gary's apartment or I will make you sorry." Freda said and showed them her gun.

"Butt out ma'am, this is official police business." Sara said not so kindly.

"You? A Cop? You look like a tart to me, get out of Gary's apartment or I will make you sorry." Freda said and showed them her gun.

" Freda, threatening law enforcement is against the law, put that gun away or I will call my supervisor."

Freda glared at Hodges. "You don't seem to want to get back into your mother's good graces do you."

"Freda, you are trying my patience. This is official police work, go back to your apartment. Someone will come talk to you eventually." David ordered.

Freda was about to retort, but when she saw the gurney and a sheet covering a body, now blood stained she said nothing.

"That is Gary isn't it?"

"Why? What do you know about his death."

"I plead the fifth, I don't know anything" she said.

Brass raised his eyebrows. "Metcalf take her in" he said and the cop did what he was told and cuffed Freda.

Hodges sighed. Gary was brutally murdered and left nude up in unused apartments. The questions were milling about his head. Who did it, how and why. Who else knew about those unused apartments?

TBC: the investigation continues…


	19. The Discovery

The Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: Ok so since this is chapter 19 and I had said Chapter 20 would be the birth Chapter – well she is no where's near ready to have the baby so the birth chapter will be put off for a while longer. We have a full-on investigation going on and Wendy is about 3 months along.

**Warning – chapter contains violence and attempted rape**

Gary lay on the autopsy table with Doc Robbins and David Phillips hovering over him.

"David, did you take the swab? We need to open him up now."

"Yes um I did. I sent it to be analyzed." He replied.

"When is the analysis going to be done?" Doc asked.

"It is being done as we speak. The techs are swamped, this was a very horrible scene." He replied.

"We will soon find out if he had sex before his murder."

"Or after his murder…" Phillips added.

Doc looked at him with a disgusted look. "That is quite enough!"

A few moments later Wendy appeared "Hi Wendy – do you have the results?" Doc asked.

"Yes I do. It has come back that he did have sex before he was murdered. I found two sets of DNA. One female and the other male, both fresh."

Philips groaned. "Ew"

"Wendy do you know anything about this guy?" Doc asked.

She shook her head. "No. he was Hodges' landlord. I hadn't lived there very long but he and Hodges knew each other for about 10 years. Seemed like a nice man."

"Who had enemies." Robbins added.

"Do you know if he was --- um gay?"

"I have no idea of his sexual orientation Doc, we never discussed that. As far as I know he was a bachelor. "

"Thank you Wendy." Robbins said and Wendy left.

They began cutting and examining him. They got down to the genital area and Phillips touched and prodded as he usually did in the exam. "Doc look closely" he said.

They examined him and then exchanged looks. "This man was raped?" Robbins said incredulously.

"It seems so – look – um that area is horribly red and um it looks kinda deformed."

"This is not real." Robbins said.

"Say what?"

"His genitals are not real" Robbins exclaimed.

"He is actually as she?"

Wendy returned to the morgue with an interesting piece of news.

"DNA on the vic came back XX" she said.

"We figured. Take a look." Phillips said.

"No thanks, I do not need to see the man's package."

"You've seen your share correct, including Hodges'"

Wendy didn't respond to that crack she just turned on her heel and left.

Back at the apartment, Catherine and Hodges were sorting through Gary's belongings when he came across a laptop.

"We should take that back to the lab for analysis. Check out the websites he has been visiting, maybe that will give us a clue to who murdered him.

"I found his address book." Catherine said and opened it up. It listed many people, including family members."

"Is there an address for his parents in there?"

"Gloria and Steven Chase…. It includes a phone number and address." Brass, who had just joined them said and sighed.

"Are you heading to his parents' house now?" asked Hodges.

"Might as well – get the news over and done with."

Hodges nodded and Catherine stared ahead looking distracted… something about that name was familiar.

At the Chase residence… Brass and Vartann approached the door and knocked. A boy about eight answered the door closely followed by an man in his 60's.

"May I help you officer?"

"I'm Jim Brass and this is Officer Vartann, we have some news concerning your son." Brass began.

"Our son is sitting in our living room what are you talking about?"

"Your son Gary. He was found um murdered in the apartment complex he manages."

The man's eyes became dark. "We do not have any _son's_ named Gary. We had a _daughter_ named Tessa until she ruined her life. We do not associate with either of them."

"Is this your um Tessa?" Brass asked and showed him a headshot.

The man's face contorted. "What do you want from me?"

"I need you to let me in so we can talk." Brass said calmly.

"Honey what is going on, who is at the door." A woman asked as she approached and stopped when she saw Brass and Vartann.

"Oh no what now what happened?"

"Is this your _child_" Brass said and showed the headshot to the woman.

The woman began to faint.

"Now see what you have done! Just go away and leave us alone!" the man snarled.

"I sense some guilt there – he knows something." Vartann said.

Brass nodded in agreement. "Oh yes he knows something but he is not telling."

Back at the lab…

Doc and David had done a full autopsy and found that the victim was indeed originally female as per Wendy and the DNA results. The body was badly brutalized and bloodied and looked awful even after they cleaned him up.

"Whomever did this was full of rage." Phillips said.

"Maybe someone found out about his gender reassignment and went off on him?" Phillips continued to muse when Robbins did not answer.

Back at the Chase household, after Brass and Vartann left.

"No one say a word to the cops." Steven Chase said.

"Why should I say a word to the cops? What Tessa did was humiliating to this family!" Gloria stated. "Why she felt she was born in the wrong body and insisted on surgery against our wishes… she just didn't care."

"She was a freak! Anyone who has this kinda surgery is a freak." Steven said.

"She never fit in as a teenager remember, she never really developed breasts and had only one or two dates and didn't go to prom. Maybe she was right to change and become Gary in order to be happy."

"She was sleeping with women then – that makes her a lesbian and we don't agree with that way of life either."

"She was 'Gary' by then and the woman would never know that he was actually a she." Gloria said.

Back in the apartment …

"Catherine come here quick! I found something." Hodges called out. Hodges was in Gary's bathroom and found something.

"What is it?"

"Hormones?" he said and tossed the pill bottle to her.  
She examined them and put them in her bag after placing them in a plastic evidence bag.

They continued to investigate and sort through things. "Are we going to have to pull a double Catherine?"

"I am afraid so David. Why you need a break?"

"I need about an hour to grab some food and a pick-me-up cup of coffee."

"Ok go, come back in an hour."

Hodges left Catherine and went to grab his supper.

Catherine was in Gary's closet looking for something when she heard a sound from the front room. She frowned. It couldn't be Hodges back already he had only been gone fifteen minutes.

"Hodges is that you?"

No reply. Catherine dialled 911 and put her phone in her pocket, took her gun out of the holster and went to see what the sound was.

"Hold it – who do you think you are?" she said and drew her gun at intruder.

"I am Larry Chase, Gary's brother. I came to clean his apartment." He said in a gruff voice. Who are you and what are you doing here.

"Catherine Willows, CSI crime lab, you need to vacate this place now – don't you see the police tape at the doors?"

"This is my brother's apartment, I have a right to be here."

"This is a crime scene. Leave now."

"C'mon babe, chill out. You really don't want to use that nasty weapon on me do you?"

"Buddy if you don't leave now I will be forced to." She replied.

Unfortunately something distracted her – her cell phone rang….. she jumped and dropped her gun. _Larry _took that opportunity to grab hold of her.

"Let go of me." She said.

"Now why should I let go of you?" he said and tightened his grip.

"Because…"she said and struggled to get out of his grip.

Larry tightened his grip on her with one hand and began to unbutton her blouse with the other.

"I just love my job" he said.

"What professional rapist?" Catherine said as she felt him unbuttoning her pants.

Larry said nothing.

"Lady, when will you realize that men rule and women are meant to be toyed with." He said

"D-did you rape and kill our vic?"

"That was my sister you are talking about and why would I rape my sister?"

"Because she became a man and you wanted to get your jollies." She said

Larry got up and picked up Catherine's weapon. Catherine lied there half naked looking at her attempted rapist. He stood there ready to hurt her, his eyes were blazing with anger and rage and he pointed the gun right at her.

"Don't do this Larry. Think of your family, think of them. Killing me won't do you any good." She said.

"Yes it will. I can then feel freedom by killing you."

"Larry I did nothing to you. I don't even know you and you are attempting to rape me."

Larry lowered his gun away from Catherine and aimed it at himself.

"Larry don't do it. _Please_ do not kill yourself over this."

"I'm not going to jail if that is the alternative. Jail is bad." He said.

Catherine struggled to stand up but couldn't find the energy. The cops showed up just then.

"Where the hell is Hodges? He is supposed to be here with you!" Brass said.

"Jim he needed a supper break, besides there was supposed to be a cop stationed outside the building!"

Brass said nothing else.

Larry was arrested for attempted rape and murder on Catherine and Catherine was taken to the hospital for precaution. Catherine wasn't sure if she _had_ been raped by Larry but the test would show if she had or not.

TBC: Taking a little break but will return later with more …


	20. New Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: I may be losing steam on this story so updates may not be as frequent until I figure out where I want it to go. I still want to continue it obviously …

Catherine was taken to the hospital and thankfully there was no evidence Larry raped her, but he was jailed anyway for her attempted rape and murder and he knew he was in deep trouble. Brass ordered the whole Chase family down to the police station for questioning on the death of Gary (aka Tessa)

"Have you any idea who killed him?" asked Brass.

Steven Chase refused to answer as did the entire family.

"I don't know if we are going to solve this case any time soon" Vartann said with a shrug. No one is talking."

"Maybe we should just shelve this one for now and maybe down the road we can re-open the case" Suggested Metcalf.

"Has the crime scene been cleaned up?" Brass asked.

"Yes it has, but good luck renting it to anyone after a murder took place." Said Catherine.

"Did Gary own the place?" asked Brass.

"He was the manager/landlord. I don't know who the owner is." Replied Catherine. I was in the middle of sorting through his belongings when Larry attacked me.

"Someone should try to find out who the actual owner is. Someone has to manage that apartment building." Brass said.

"Let me try to find out. " suggested Wendy, who had just come into the room. "I can search on line and do a little searching in his apartment."

"Ok – as long as when you go search the apartment you have back up." Brass said.

Wendy nodded.

"Ok so for now, aside from Wendy's investigation this crime is unsolved and put on the back burner." Brass said and the others nodded in agreement.

Wendy and Hodges began to clean up Gary's apartment; and put things into boxes and whatnot and got them ready to send to his family home. They were unable to find any indication of who actually owned the building. "I will continue looking online. There has to be a record somewhere!" she said.

Four months later………………. Wendy is 7 months pregnant.

Wendy and Hodges sat in the waiting room expectantly.

"Wendy you can come in now." The nurse said. "How are you feeling?"

"Bloated and very tired." She replied.

"How have her eating habits been?"

"Usual, she eats for two but very nutritiously. " replied Hodges.

The nurse ran the ultra sound thing over Wendy's tummy and frowned.

"What's up?"

"I'm detecting two heartbeats Wendy."

"Well you implanted more than one egg so maybe it is twins."

"I don't know – last time we did an ultrasound I didn't get the second heartbeat."

Hodges blushed.

"What's the matter Mr. Hodges."

"Wendy and I have been engaging a lot lately…" he replied.

The nurse frowned again, left the room and re-entered the room with the doctor.

"We need to run some tests on you Wendy."

"What kind of tests?"

"Well what could have happened is that you may have been pregnant just before implantation. So you may have conceived a baby naturally and then we implanted and it took a little longer to take… the two foetuses look a little different in size."

"They are going to be born on different days?" Wendy asked.

"Well when its time to have the baby(s) we could just do a c-section and take the both of them out. "

"Well the 2nd baby won't be ready will it?"

"You can stay pregnant and wait until the 2nd one is at term." The doctor said. "but I don't know if I would advise that. Its best to go with a c-section."

Wendy and Hodges exchanged looks. This certainly changes things.

"So the test is to establish paternity?" Hodges said.

"Yes, and sex of the babies." The doctor said.

The nurse wanted David to leave but he insisted on being there for the test.

"It's very invasive David, do you really want to be here?" Wendy asked.

He nodded and the doctor got the instruments ready to do the test.

About a half hour later, all the tests were completed.

"What's the verdict?"

"Well you conceived your baby about a month before the implantation took and so that fetus is about 8months gestation, the other one is 7months gestation."

"What is the sex of the babies." Wendy asked.

"Both girls." The doctor replied.

Wendy got redressed and David waited for her in the waiting room and to his surprise Grissom and Sara were there too.

"What's going on? We were supposed to be informed of all your doctor appointments. Is the baby ok?" Sara said.

"Yes the babies are ok." Wendy replied.

"Babies, you're having twins?" Grissom said.

"No, not twins… " Hodges said and both he and Wendy explained the situation.

Sara and Grissom exchanged glances. "So what is going to happen?"

"The doctor said that when our baby is ready to come out at the 9mth gestation time, they will take them both out through a c-section."

"But our baby will be early?"

"She'll be fine, Desert Palm has a great NICU."

"I guess we better go shopping for baby stuff." Wendy said.

"Can we come with you and help you?" Sara asked. "We need to pick up a few things too."

"Sure why not?" Sara said.

The two couples went to a few stores before Wendy just got too tired. At 8 months pregnant, fatigue creeps up quickly. Especially since she was carrying two babies.

Grissom, Hodges and Sara, together assembled the items for the babies while Wendy slept.

About two weeks later, she was home alone when she felt her water break. "OhOH…. This is it!"

She dialled Hodges's cell gone and left a message and then she dialled Grissom and Sara and neither picked up so she left messages for them. Finally after the contractions became intense she sat on the floor and dialled 911.

TBC: NEXT the birth…


	21. Birth

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: The long awaited birth…

"911 what is your emergency?"

"I'm having a baby"

"I would advise you to get to a hospital"

"That is why I called 911 I need an ambulance"

"Can't your husband take you to the hospital; our ambulances are dispatched for real emergencies"

"My baby is coming you dimwit get an ambulance here!"

"That was not called for!" the 911 operator said and hung up.

Meanwhile at the gate, "I think your wife is having the baby"

"What?" David asked, "she's not due or 2 weeks!

"I just let an ambulance through." Said the gatekeeper.

Hodges accelerated and as soon as he got to the house he ran to where he heard Wendy groaning.

He got there just in time to see Wendy giving birth to his daughter. Then two minutes later, the other baby came out. Both babies were wrapped in blankets and a bracelet put on their tiny arms identifying them as baby Hodges and baby Grissom.

"She is beautiful" Hodges said. "Just like her mommy."

"Thanks." She replied.

"We need to take them to the hospital to be checked and so on." The attendant said.

"I'll go with you in the ambulance." Hodges told her.

The attendant was about to protest, but then saw the look on his face and thought better of it.

Grissom and Sara were summoned to the hospital as well. Because she had her babies at home, it was thought best she stays in the hospital overnight just for observation. Grissom and Sara ran to her room and tears flowed down her eyes when Wendy handed her – the baby.

"Thank you so much for this Wendy. You have given us the gift of a lifetime." Tears streamed down her face.

"Aw Sara don't start, you are gonna make me cry." Wendy said.

Hodges and Grissom shook hands and gave each other a hug.

TBC: I don't know what storyline to tackle next…. Maybe I'll go back to "Gary/Tessa's Murder" or have our heroes at a crime scene where it is linked to Gary/Tessa's murder.


	22. And Baby Makes Three

And Baby Makes Three

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

A/N: I just want to apologise for any spelling errors or typos – I am usually a great speller, but sometimes typos get the better of me. Anyway – the story continues after a 20 day hiatus – I'm back in business with the next chapter. I think it's a lengthy one as it deals with a few subjects…

Wendy was given six months maternity leave and David was given three months paternity leave, which pleased the couple. Grissom continued to do his job of giving entomology seminars but kept the long distance trips to a minimum because he knew his daughter and Sara needed him.

Sara, who before becoming a mom was teaching classes at the local college took a leave of absence to care for the baby. She knew she would have to go back to work before Wendy. Sara was just not the stay-at-home-type.

One day when they had managed to get the infants to sleep, Sara joined Wendy in her kitchen for a coffee.

"Wendy, have you guys looked into childcare yet?"

Wendy nodded, "It is way too expensive for infant care. We're thinking of hiring a nanny/housekeeper. She'd be live-in so she'd be paying room and board, but we'd give her a good salary."

Sara nodded. "Would you consider a nanny share?"

Wendy looked at her.

"We'd have to work everything out, but I don't think it should be a problem. We're looking at top of the line nanny agencies. These women have experience, CPR, first aid, training etc." Wendy said.

"How expensive are we talking?"

"$2500 a month all inclusive." Wendy replied.

"Each?"

"No, for the two babies care and various errands and housework."

"Minus room and board?"

"She would make $2500 gross and then we'd subtract the relevant deductions and room & board."

Sara realized just then that Wendy had already thought about her daughter too.

"I know you too well Sara. You are not a stay at home person. This is also why having a nanny is better than daycare. No travel to take her to care, less illnesses. If she is sick the nanny cares for her while you are at work – while if baby is sick and away from daycare – you still pay for the daycare and you have to take time off work to care for her."

"Wendy you get 6mos mat leave and David gets 3mos, why are you looking now?"

"We're not going to take it all at once. We've talked to Catherine and Ecklie. I'm taking three months and David is taking one. Our other time is going to be used as float days or sick/personal days or vacation type days. We've been at the lab long enough so we can do that." Wendy replied.

Lily began to cry and so Sara picked up her monitor. "Lily needs me, its supper time." She said.

"There is freshly pumped breast milk in the fridge Sara." Wendy told her.

"Thanks." She said, went to Wendy's fridge, grabbed a bottle and went over to her side of the house.

Wendy sauntered up to her own baby and smiled. Veronica was a little bigger then Lily but both were healthy beautiful babies.. Wendy caressed her daughter's cheek and Veronica wiggled in her sleep and made suckling motions but did not stir. She checked her watch. David should be getting home soon. For the next little while, he swapped shifts with the Day tech and so he should be home shortly.

Wendy grabbed the baby monitor and went downstairs to start supper. She put on a pot of water for the spaghetti. She knew it was one of David's favourites. She began buttering a loaf of French Bread. After buttering it she sprinkled some garlic on the bread.

Just as she was about to put it in the oven, she heard Veronica's cries. She turned off the water and went to get her daughter. She picked up the baby and carried her downstairs, supper forgotten because she had to feed Veronica.

She sat down on the couch and lifted her shirt and Veronica latched perfectly and so Wendy turned the TV on. She gasped in horror as she saw the Crime Lab being surrounded by the SWAT team.

_That's why he's not home!_

_Her phone buzzed indicating a text message…_

_ FROM: Greg Sanders_

_ TO: Wendy_

Hodges is ok, but the place is surrounded. Don't know when he will be home. Place in lockdown.

Wendy texted back: Do you know why it's in lock down? The SWAT team has the place surrounded.

GREG: The Chase family

Wendy groaned internally.

Larry Chase was the one who was accused of killing Gary Rogers. Larry's family (also Gary's) were involved sometime. Gary was on the "outs" with his family because he decided to have a sex change. His name was originally Tessa Chase.

The phone rang.

"Hello"

"Where's my son?"

"Hello to you too Mother Hodges"

"Where is my son"

"At the lab"

"Don't you work there too?"

"I just had a baby, I am on maternity leave"

I will take care of the baby"

Wendy wanted to hang up on her mother in law.

"We already have someone in mind when the time comes." She said.

"You're not going to let me care for my own grandbaby?"

"Mother Hodges, if you don't mind, I have to let you go. I will have David call you when he gets home."

"I am coming to see my grandbaby."

"She is sleeping – good bye!" she said and hung up.

Wendy then called the gatekeeper and gave explicit instructions not to let Mother Hodges in.

Wendy received another text, this time from David.

DAVID: Hi honey, I hope to be home soon. SWAT just stormed CSI and shot Larry Chase.

WENDY: What?

DAVID: He wouldn't drop the gun so SWAT fired.

WENDY: Anyone hurt?

DAVID: No, damaged windows and office equipment, but no humans other than Larry.

WENDY: Your mom called.

DAVID: Nice random conversation change.

WENDY: Sorry, she bugs me

DAVID: Me too.

The doorbell rang.

WENDY: Be right back.

She noticed Veronica had unlatched and fallen asleep so she placed her in the bassinet that was in the TV room. She peeked through the peek hole and groaned. Mother Hodges.

WENDY: Your mom is here, get your ass home!

No reply from David this time.

Putting on a fake smile, Wendy opened the door.

"It's about time" Mother Hodges bellowed.

"Keep your voice down! She is sleeping."

Mother Hodges glared at her. "Don't back talk me, where is my grandbaby."

"She is sleeping. How did you get through security?"

Mother Hodges looked at her . "I slept with the GateKeeper"

Wendy almost threw up.

Mother Hodges may be a real bitch, but due to cosmetic surgery, she does not look her age which is about 60. (But she's not saying one way or another) The GateKeeper, was a young intelligent man who would be sick if he actually knew he slept with a cougar.

"You slept with Lenny?"

Mother Hodges nodded. "Yes. After he told me that I wasn't allowed access, well I played on his greed and lust. I offered him money and sex to let me through."

"I want you out of my home now!" said a new voice.

The two women turned. It was a very disgusted and irate David Hodges standing there.

"All I wanted was to see my grandchild."

"You went about it the wrong way. OUT"

Mother Hodges left in a huff, but not without a smirk. "You will be sorry for dissing me – VERY sorry"

David and Wendy looked at each other and shuddered. "Before I forget you need to go to the lab tomorrow Wendy, I'll stay home with Veronica."

"Why?"

"Ecklie and Catherine want your findings on the Gary Rogers murder"

"I don't have very much new info since the last meeting"

They had given Wendy permission to take all of Gary's files from his apartment, go through them to find clues. She even got to take his computer. Since Veronica slept for most of the day, they all figured it would give Wendy something interesting and fun to do.

"Tell them I need more time. I will go in on Wednesday. Meanwhile what are we going to do about your mom's threat. She couldn't do anything because we didn't let her see the baby could she?"

David shrugged. "I don't think so – I'll get one of the lesser-known cops at PD to tap her phone and keep an eye on her. You never know with mom."

"Get someone to keep an eye on that Freda person too. She creeps me out. I went back to Gary's apartment because I had forgotten something and she was there trying to get info out of me to which I didn't say a word and she got mad at me for not telling her."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn' t think of it because , David I had a baby the following day!"

TBC…

Will Hodges' mother follow through on her threat…. What does it mean?


	23. Mother Hodges seeks Revenge

Mother Hodges seeks revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: Recapping the some of the previous chapters – Hodges lived in an apartment complex where a man by the name of Gary Rogers was the landlord. Gary was subsequently brutally murdered and the prime suspects were his own family. David's mother's friend, a woman by the name of Freda also lived in that same complex. Mother Hodges used Freda to get the 'dirt' on her son's business. Hodges recently moved out of that complex – much to both his mother and Freda's disgust. (Mother Hodges wanted to be in her son's business all the time as she had no life of her own) He moved in with his girlfriend – now wife Wendy Simms, who gave birth to their daughter Veronica as well as Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom's daughter Lily – she was a surrogate. When Hodges' mother demanded to see her grandbaby, Wendy made sure she told the gatekeeper of their complex not to let the woman in. She got in anyway and an altercation ensued between the three of them with Mother Hodges threatening them …. To watch out!

**** WARNING - INFERED VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER TO ONE OF THE CHARACTERS *****

A few days later, Wendy was searching through files and writing notes while watching her daughter Veronica sleep. Veronica just had a huge nurse-fest and fell asleep at the breast after a huge burp. Wendy kept the baby in the basinet while she worked. Ecklie and Catherine were reluctant to give her more time to work at getting the evidence as the prelim for Steven Chase was the following week and they needed to be ready.

"I will have the evidence and whatnot all organized by then, just give me to Wednesday, its Monday. I'll be in for shift on Wednesday."

"Ok – Wednesday is it. I will come by during the day to help you with notes and stuff." Catherine promised to which Wendy replied that would be fine.

It was now Wednesday and Catherine was expected within the hour. She was almost done compiling the evidence – she had gone through the computers and the boxes and a lot of 'stuff' Some was relevant but others weren't. She knew she was closing in on the actual owner of the company because she had found a list of tenants. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She stared at the computer screen and then double checked it with the papers she had put on the table beside her. NO it can't be!

She heard a noise and looked over at her daughter. Then stood up and walked to the front door. It was opened. _Strange. _ She looked back at her daughter and then closed the door. Standing behind the door was the culprit in question. Wendy had no time to yell or anything because she was whacked over the head with some kind of weapon and knocked unconscious.

"Grab the baby and lets get out of here."

"What about Miss Nosey?" the other person said.

The first person made a face. "Tie her up and make it look like a rape."

"Rape is not something that is funny!"

"Who says we're trying to be funny. This girl disrespected a very important person in Las Vegas so she needs to be dealt with."

The 'would-be' _rapist_ tore Wendy's clothes to make it look like a struggle then made a face. "She's got bigger tits than …"

"Why are you staring at her breasts? You disgust me. While you are at it, make sure you take this _evidence_ that this ungrateful bitch has found."

They grabbed Veronica, who by now was awake and screaming.

Meanwhile…..

"Oh oh Veronica is crying, where is Wendy? " Sara wondered aloud.

"She may be in the washroom, go see if things are ok." Grissom said.

"Come with me Gil, something is not right."

Grissom took off his glasses and frowned… "Veronica is not crying anymore – she is completely silent….does not bode well"

"Grab your gun, and call Brass." Sara said.

The two of them walked from their part of the house and to Wendy's.

What they saw made Sara start to cry. The site Wendy lying there with her clothes torn. Gil ran to the bassinet .

"The baby is gone."

"Brass. We have a situation. Wendy's been injured and the baby has been kidnapped. No I don't have any suspects – we just got on scene. David is not home. He'd be physically sick if he saw what the bastard did to his wife…."

David entered the house just then and stopped as he saw Gil and Sara around Wendy. He dropped the flower bouquet on the floor and rushed to them.

"What the hell?"

"Keep calm David – um Veronica is gone too… do you have any clue who would want to do this?"

Hodges eyes became cold and clouded. "Yes the most worthless woman on the planet. Edwina Hodges. My own flesh and blood."

Then David Hodges did something that no one at CSI ever saw the man do. He started to cry. Gil walked up to him and put a friendly arm around the younger man's shoulder and nodded to Sara.

Sara knew her job. Once Wendy was at Desert Palm. She had to do a rape kit on her. Brass and his men went to Mother Hodges house after getting the info off a teary David Hodges.

Gil turned to Brass – "Al,l the evidence Wendy was collecting is gone too…."


	24. The Aftermath

The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: This will be continued where the previous chapter was left off – also may contain some violence and some implied swears but I won't actually type out the word – but the implication will be there as Hodges confronts his mother.

Wendy was taken to Desert Palm where she was listed in stable but serious condition. She had a head injury and needed a few tests done as well.

Grissom drove a very distraught Hodges to PD where he met with Jim Brass to chat about what he knew about why Edwina Hodges (his own mother) would kidnap the baby and hurt Wendy so badly.

"My mother never wanted to cut the apron strings. After dad left she called me up and wanted me to move back home to take care of some business, bills and whatnot. I did so expecting only to be there for a short time. Every time I said I was going to move out – she _faked_ some ailment to get me to stay. At the time I didn't know it was fake but being a good son, I stayed. I finally put my foot down and moved into that apartment building where Gary Rogers was murdered. Mother had her friend Freda, move in next door to me to _monitor _my … um … behaviour especially those with women. She did not approve of me moving in with Wendy or us having a baby for whatever reason. She didn't want anyone to know she's a grandmother – mother had lots of surgery to make her look younger. She felt disrespected when a few days ago Wendy wouldn't let her come to see the baby. Veronica was sleeping and Wendy was busy and didn't want guests. Wendy told our gatekeeper to keep mother out – mother in turn bribed the gatekeeper with money and sex to let her in. After a confrontation we kicked mother out and she threatened us – so here we are now."

"Was she always like this when you were growing up?"

"Not as much with me, but with my sister and brother yes. UGH that's why dad left – she was too clingy and wouldn't let dad breathe"

"Where are your siblings living and do they know about this incident?"

"Ryan is living in Vegas somewhere - he's a firefighter and Rylee is a teacher at an elementary school in Summerlin. Both are not married, but dating their significant others. I don't know if they heard about what mother has done."

There was a knock on the door. It was Judy the receptionist.

"Captain Brass, there are a couple of irate people in reception demanding to speak to David. What do I tell them?"

"Escort them to interview room 3 and we will be there in a few minutes."

Judy nodded and did as she was told.

"Are you ready to talk to them?"

"I don't know if they are irate because of the situation or irate at me because I didn't side with mom." He replied.

"We will find out."

When the three Hodges' siblings met up in the interview room all hell broke loose.

"You just couldn't let mom see your baby you had to kick her out of the house. What happened was YOUR fault." Ryan said.

"She kidnapped my daughter and seriously injured my wife and this is MY fault. Let me tell you something – Wendy was busy and didn't want to entertain mom. Veronica was sleeping. We don't need mom to babysit our child because we have childcare lined up already. It is our baby our life and no one has a right to demand to see the baby."

"She is in good hands now." Rylee said then immediately clamped her hand over her mouth.

David's eyes became hard. "Where is she?"

"Why should we tell you where she is. She is being properly cared for by a proper family." Rylee said.

"WHAT?"

"Rylee shut the $$%#$# up!" Ryan said.

"You are obligated to tell us where she is. It is the law." Brass said.

Ryan crossed his arms over his chest. "Make me."

Brass motioned for Officer Metcalf to come in. "Take him to jall"

"You can't do that. I want a lawyer."

"You are withholding the whereabouts of a kidnapped infant. You know where she is and you are not telling – you will be charged with accessory. You will go to prison for a long time. Both of you and your mom will."

David was very quiet though all this as he knew he didn't want to jeopardize the case by lashing out.

Rylee sighed. "Fine I will tell where the baby is. I certainly don't want to go to jail."

"Rylee don't!" Ryan warned.

"Veronica is as you know with our mother at the 'Hodges' cottage." Rylee gave Brass the address.

"Rylee you are such a bitch!" Ryan said.

"It will be too late though." Rylee said.

"Why?" Brass asked looking a little surprised.

"Her new family will have already taken her out of the country by the time you get a warrant and get up there." She said smirking.

David swore under his breath but said nothing aloud.

Brass sensed David was getting tense so he ushered him out of the room while Officer Metcalf and Mitchell watched the other two Hodges' siblings.

"Don't worry. I will have people surrounding the airports and sea-ports and other such places where these new parents can escape over the state or country boarder. Things will be fine."

"I'm going to explode any minute Brass, I am that angry."

"Keep calm and things will go as planned. I just texted a few messages to various people I know to be on alert."

They chatted for a little longer then Brass got a call.

"Brass… yes…. That's the description of baby Veronica…. Ok, keep them from getting on that bus. Yes we have authority. Hey we are in charge and they don't have her legally!"

"Go visit Wendy at the hospital. We are going to follow the lead with these culprits."

David took Brass' advice and went to see Wendy. She was still critical and unconscious so all David cold do was wait.

AT THE BUS DEPOT…

"What do you mean we can't board this bus? We have a car seat for our daughter and all the required papers so please unhand me and stop bothering us." The man said.

"You have this child illegally." Brass said.

"We adopted her two hours ago from a woman who was her grandmother. She said her son and daughter inlaw where crack addicted and unfit parents. We have been unable to conceive and when we read about little Rachel here we had no choice but to adopt her.

"Her name is Veronica."

"That name is stupid so we changed it."

"You don't have legal authority to adopt a child from someone that had no legal custody."

"Stay away from us!" said a new voice.

They turned to see Edwina Hodges standing there a gun drawn.

"Why are you doing this Mrs. Hodges?" Captain Brass asked.

"My son is an ungrateful bastard and I have a god-given right to see my grandbaby! " she said.

"No you don't have a _right_ Wendy was in her right to deny you to see the baby. The baby was sleeping and Wendy was busy. I am sure if you and your son had arranged it, you would have been able to see your grandchild."

"They were going to get a _babysitter_ rather than use me. I mean who in their right mind would use a _babysitter _over family."

"It was going to be a Nanny / housekeeper who did the laundry and the house chores when the babies were sleeping. The nanny was going to be also in charge of my daughter." Grissom, who had just arrived, said. "would you have done the extra chores and housekeeping?"

Mother Hodges snorted. "Of course not, I would not be doing any of that . That is Wendy's job, not mine. I would have played with Veronica and taught her things and we would have had a lot of fun."

"She is an infant so she can't do much but sleep." Grissom said.

Two other cops managed to grab Mother Hodges' arms and dislodge the gun without her seeing them, and she struggled but eventually let go. She was taken into custody right away.

"Can we be on our way? We need to get to Canada sometime in the next few days!" the man said.

"The baby is coming with us and you are going with them." Brass said.

"You are not taking my baby away from me." The woman cried and suddenly broke lose from the officers' grip. Unfortunately the woman ran into the street just as a bus was turning into the depot. … Not a pretty sight for anyone.

The man was distraught so he handed Veronica to Brass and went with the officers in question without any more arguments.


	25. Wendy

Wendy

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

Brass had child services come and take baby Veronica to their facility for a few days. David would of course get her back, but child services wanted to make sure she was okay and since there was a lot of issues going on regarding her and the illegal adoption everyone thought it the best thing so she would be safe.

Meanwhile in the hospital, Wendy had become stable and conscious but she was not out of the woods. When David entered the room, she had a bandage over her head and she was full of bruises on her face.

"Hi Wendy. How are you feeling?"

Wendy looked at him. "Who are you?"

David's face fell. "I'm David - Hodges, your husband."

"I don't know you. Please leave my room."

David hung his head and retreated from his wife's room without a word.

"What is going on Dave, did you see Wendy? " Sara, who was in the hospital cafeteria asked.

"She doesn't know me. " he stated.

"In time she will remember don't worry – she just has amnesia….hopefully it's just short term.

David nodded and left Sara standing there. He didn't want to talk any further.

Meanwhile the medical team took the body of the woman who claimed to be Veronica's adoptive mother away. The driver of the bus was treated for shock and relieved of his duties for the rest of the week so he could deal with the trauma. The husband of the victim was taken to the police station and questioned further. Once all was said and done. The man was released because they couldn't legally keep him in custody. It was Edwina Hodges that claimed to be the child's guardian so she was the one who was going to be charged. The man in question was basically innocent because of this.

Edwina sat in a room hand cuffed and leg cuffed to a chair. She was becoming violent and no one wanted to take any chances. There was also her accomplice and she was not telling.

"Is your accomplice Steven Chase." Asked Metcalf.

Edwina said nothing.

"My client evokes her fifth amendment rights and choses to remain silent." Her lawyer said.

"Hey that's her right, but if she doesn't give up his name she could be facing a lot more charges." Metcalf said.

Edwina said nothing.

"It's like getting blood from a stone." Metcalf muttered.

"I want to see that Wendy bitch dead. She is not good enough for David." Edwina said.

"Edwina shhhh" her lawyer said.

"Wendy is conscious but apparently has amnesia." Brass reported.

"She doesn't remember anything?" Edwina asked.

"Nope nothing. Not even her husband." Brass added.

AT THE HOSPITAL…

Wendy looked around her room and then in the mirror that was sitting on her bedside.

"What the hell happened to me?"

"You were attacked." Grissom said.

"By whom?"

"You don't remember?"

"It is slowly coming back.. I was working on something for the crime lab. I heard a noise. I checked on my baby. Then it went black. Where is my baby?" she said.

"Your baby is fine. She's with Child Services for safekeeping." Grissom said.

"Safekeeping, what is she a piece of jewellery? What the hell is going on where is my husband!"

Grissom sighed and held Wendy's hand as he told her what he knew about the assault that took place.

"Edwina Hodges." She said. "She has something to do with this doesn't she?"

"Yes. She's in custody now though. But her accomplice is not. Do you know who he is?"

"Probably Steven Chase." Wendy said.

"Mother Hodges won't be getting out for a long time." Grissom said.

"He stole all my files too didn't he?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Not to worry. I have everything backed up and the 2nd copy of the files are in a safe place. I have the originals hidden and I was working on the copies. As far as the computer notes goes. I have an automatic back up system on a computer network elseware."

"You are very smart Wendy."

"I have learned many times to back things up. I have seen people's homes destroyed in a fire and no backup was done so I live and learn. I'll need a computer if you want me to give you access to those online files and the back-up paper files – I have originals and a 2nd set of copies. They are actually on your side of the house - Sara knows where I put them."

"In the safe, is that right?"

Wendy nodded. "Did you find out anything interesting about Gary Rogers?"

Wendy's eyes went wide and she nodded. "He was not everything he claimed to be and his family are very bad people." Wendy replied.

David entered with Sara encouraging him. "Hi Honey" he said.

"HI David. When am I getting outta here?"

"Soon. I have someone who needs her mama" he said showing his wife their baby.

"Veronica!"

Veronica cooed. Wendy put her infant daughter to her breast and the child nursed like she had not been away from her mother for a few days.

TBC : More to come on the Gary Rogers' investigaton


	26. Gary Rogers

Gary Rogers

Disclaimer" I do not own CSI

A/N: UGH my muse seems to be falling asleep or going on vacation or something so I will do my best with this chapter.

Gary Rogers had a sex change operation when he was in his mid-20's. He used to be Tessa Chase, but he knew growing up he was more man than woman. As "Tessa" she had only a few dates in high school as the boys just weren't interested because she was way too butch to be a woman. So she went through all the requirements to become a man. Tessa decided that she would leave a suicide note to her family. Truth be told she was in effect killing Tessa – to become Gary. The Chase family didn't want anyone to know their daughter killed herself so when people asked about their daughter, the Chase family agreed to say she died in a car accident in another state. End of story.

Gary went to university as "Gary Rogers" and nobody knew about his sex change. That is until he met Freda and Edwina who both rented apartments from him. Best friends from childhood and women who love to poke their nose into everyone's business decided to do some investigation on Gary. One day when he was out of town the two sneaky women broke into his apartment and rifled through his things. They knew something was just not kosher with him. Gary lacked something that all men have which made them wonder what exactly this individual was….

Shortly before Gary's murder….

"_Edwina, I'm a little nervous, what if he comes back early?"_

_Will you cool it! Gary is not going to be back early. He said he was going to L.A. for the weekend. Apparently there is some issue with an apartment building he owns there. Like he ever fixes things in this apartment building._

_Freda was still a little nervous. "What are we going to prove with this investigation? We can get arrested for break and enter!"_

"_Freda, stop your paranoia. We will NOT be arrested for anything. I have a great lawyer."_

_They continued their search and found something. "Aha! Here it is. Gary did have a sex change. He used to be Tessa Chase. Quite a beautiful woman, kinda butch, but very pretty nonetheless." Edwina said smiling._

"_So now that we have the info what are we going to do?"_

"_Talk to the family. Apparently they think Tessa killed herself!"_

_Edwina and Freda drove to the Chase house. _

_ "Edwina, do you actually know these people?"_

_ "Yes I do" she said simply._

_When the door opened Gloria Chase stood there. "Hi Edwina, what's up?"_

_ "I have some information about the death of your daughter." She said._

_Gloria waved them in and yelled for Steven to join them._

_ "What is this about Tessa's suicide? What do you know, how do you know anything?" Steven said._

_ "Tessa is not dead." Edwina told them._

_Gloria and Steven gasped. "What?"_

_ "She is not dead. If she committed suicide you would expect to see her body correct – but you didn't because she is NOT dead."_

_ "Then where is she?" Gloria demanded._

_ "She is managing an apartment building in the East End. She is now a man named "Gary Rogers. Look at this picture." Edwina showed them the picture and they gasped._

_ "JESZ" Steven gasped. "My daughter is now a transsexual?"_

_Edwina nodded. "He manages the apartment that we live in."_

_ "I want to talk to him."_

_ "Here is the address, but he won't be home until tomorrow."_

_ "Fine. Tomorrow we will go see him…" Steven said._

_Edwina and Freda left with big grins on their faces. They loved creating trouble._

_The following day. Gary Rogers arrived home and went right to his apartment. He had just driven the long distance from LA to Vegas and he was tired. He also had received word that his favourite tenants were moving out temporarily, he had managed to convince them to return back to the apartment on a different floor after the baby was born. He knew that Wendy was carrying Sara's baby and the best interest of them all was if David and Wendy moved into Sara and Grissom's mansion for the duration of the pregnancy. Gary had promised to fix up an apartment on an upper floor. He sighed and decided to take a look at that apartment. So he rode up the elevator._

_ Meanwhile while Gary was on his way to the unused apartments, Steven had knocked on Gary's door intent on talking to him. But he wasn't in so he went to Edwina's apartment._

_ "Yes Steven what's up did you talk to Gary."_

_ "He is not in."_

_ "GO up to the upper floors – the ones that are unused… he muttered something about going up there….."_

_Steven nodded evilly and touched the knife he had on him as well as the gun he had. There is no way this person Gary was going to ruin the Chase name_

_TBC_


	27. Discussions

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Wendy was released from the hospital and was able to go home, but it was agreed that she stay home and away from the lab for a little while. David Hodges meanwhile had several issues to deal with regarding his mother and Freda. Not to mention the illegal adoption of baby Veronica. After the horrific death of his wife, the man who had unknowingly illegally adopted Veronica talked with Brass quietly, breaking down about his wife every so often. Brass decided not to file charges against him as it seemed to be truthful about not knowing it was an illegal adoption. He swore up and down that Edwina told him that she was the baby's legal guardian and had the right to find new parents for the baby.

"You are letting him go?" Hodges asked crossing his arms.

"He didn't know it was an illegal adoption. Your mother told him that she was the child's guardian and had the right to adopt Veronica. Besides – he lost his wife in a really awful way." Brass said and shuddered.

Hodges nodded. "Well I'd like to keep an eye on him, he may go off the deep end and when that happens… " he began.

"Your mother wants to talk to you." Metcalf broke in.

"I don't have anything to say to her." Hodges replied.

"Do you have anything to say to us?" demanded Ryan

Hodges snorted. "No I don't have anything to say to you Ryan, or you Rylee.

Rylee glared at her brother. "Andrew is a lawyer here in Vegas, he will get mom off whatever charges she is facing. YOU were the ones who were wrong."

"Rylee, mom kidnapped my daughter and my wife was severely injured by her. Mom needs to do some time to think about what she has done! She is way too clingy and nosy and a pain in the ass!"

"That's not reason enough to send her to jail."

"Kidnapping is the charge and no one will dispute that she kidnapped the baby. She even had adoptive parents ready to take Veronica. They had signed forms and everything. The mom – distraught about the whole thing – Veronica being returned to us, got killed by a bus turning into the depot. So we're gonna have her charged with manslaughter."

Rylee snorted. "That woman got herself killed, it was not mom's fault."

Hodges looked at Brass. "There is no reasoning with her."

"Look we know what we are charging Edwina Hodges with, and that is plain and simple – Manslaughter and kidnapping." Brass said.

Brass excused himself as he had received a text message.

"I have to go - I will talk to you later Hodges" Brass said.

Rylee and Ryan glared at their brother. "If you and your snobby wife had just let mom see the baby – this would NOT have happened. But no Prissy Missy had to refuse entry. " Ryan said.

David got up from his chair and left the room. He looked at Catherine, who was standing outside the room. "They are too stubborn to realize that mom is not a well woman. They blame Wendy for everything."

Brass returned to the interrogation room but stopped when he saw Hodges outside the room, talking to Catherine. "What is the issue now David, are they getting to you?"

David nodded. "Yes, they are blaming Wendy and won't let up. They refuse to acknowledge mom's fault in this ordeal. Any news on your side?"

"The Gary Rogers Case is broken wide open now, that was Sara on the phone, she has been looking through all the files and Wendy's notes and we have our killer and the motive behind the killing."

David cracked a smile. "I am glad to hear that. At least now Gary can Rest in Peace"

"You will never guess who it is though"

TBC


End file.
